Ciemne ścieżki, jasne cienie
by Filigranka
Summary: Foltest i jego kochana, najukochańsza siostrzyczka. W okruchach i różnych nastrojach, od melancholii do humoreski. Dla zielennej, kramikowe. A potem po prostu kramik do Wiedźmina.
1. Chapter 1

Najsłodszy romans, jaki się mi napisał. 'naczy, kanonicznie się kończy, ale nadal jest słodki i puchaty, i naprawdę, jak na mnie i moje pisanie, to wszystko, co dobre i jasne w niego wlałam (jakby jakimś cudem komuś umknął kanon, właściwie, rzec można, fundamenta i pierwociny kanonu, to rzeczony romans jest incestem).

Kramik dla zielennej, która chciała Addę Temerską i Foltesta też, w pakiecie niejako. Oczywiście, jak to my, napisaliśmy więcej o Folteście. Coś musim zrobić z naszą predylekcją do panów.

Impresje na temat, każda zupełnie inna w stylu i tonacji. A tytuł i reszta jest Trakla (na dole), bo to chyba z nowszych poetów najsłynniejszy zakochany w siostrze i opiewający to w wierszach.

* * *

**Ciemne ścieżki, jasne cienie**

Wieczorem, gdy po ciemnych wędrujemy ścieżkach,  
Zjawiają się przed nami nasze blade cienie.

Georg Trakl

* * *

Przychodzą godziny, mój bracie, będzie szeptała Adda, księżna Temerii, córka i siostra królów, o świtaniu, w tej porze nieba o fakturze i kolorze świeżo wyprawionej cielęcej skórki, wnętrza mojej dłoni, płatków twego ucha, paznokci niemowląt, widzisz, przychodzą godziny, gdy niebo przybiera taki kolor – o tej porze niekiedy, niechże mój król mi wybaczy, się lękam.

Będzie to szeptała wieczorami, przy wschodzących gwiazdach i niebie niby tak podobnym, a tak różnym, czerwonym jak róże, jak wino, jak królewskie insygnia, jak krew. Będzie to szeptała Foltestowi zawsze, każdego jednego dnia, aż po niespodziewany kres jego żywota. Ale to później.

Później rozpozna w słowach nie poetyckiego ducha dziewcząt, nie nerwowość przyszłej matki, nie zmęczenie ciężarnej, nie wreszcie drwinę lub zagadkę siostry, a początek uroku. Nie za późno; powiedzą, że rzecz była bez znaczenia. Po prostu później.

Wtedy – chwilę temu – powiedział tylko, że zaradzi kłopotowi. Zawezwie lekarzy. Może i duchownych, jeśli trzeba, nie brak takich, którzy umieją rozpraszać obawy czy przesądy. Czyż co miesiąc nie dostajemy, w blasku słońca, na oczach całego ludu, najświętszych błogosławieństw, czyż co miesiąc nie przechodzimy, wśród kamieni, oślepiająco białych od słońca, a potem chłodnego mroku rozświetlonego tylko witrażami, przez święte rytuały oczyszczenia, znajdujące nas co miesiąc zbożnymi i godnymi?

Adda się uśmiecha. Jest śliczna, jest piękna, najpiękniejsza, przysiągłbyś, że światło zatrzymuje się na niej dłużej, jakby chciało zostać, wplątać się we włosy, zawisnąć u skrawka szaty, owinąć wokół nadgarstka i spać tam, spokojne, wtulone jak dziecko. Przysiągłbyś, że nie można koło niej oddychać, bo załamuje się na niej powietrze – i nie chce odejść, nie chce jej opuścić, by napełnić ci płuca.

Adda się uśmiecha, ale nie ma radości w jej głosie, kiedy bierze dłonie Foltesta we własne i prosi, na poły dziecinnie, na poły z ukrytą, gorzką ironią:

— Nic to nie da. Czy możesz rozkazywać, mój panie, cieniom albo słońcu?

* * *

**Pieśń wieczorna**

Wieczorem, gdy po ciemnych wędrujemy ścieżkach,  
Zjawiają się przed nami nasze blade cienie.

Gdy jesteśmy spragnieni,  
Pijemy białe wody ze stawu,  
Słodycz naszego smutnego dzieciństwa.

Umarli spoczywamy pod krzakami bzu  
I szarym przyglądamy się mewom.

Wiosenne chmury kłębią się nad czarnym miastem,  
Co milczy przed mnichami szlachetniejszych czasów.

Gdy brałem wąskie dłonie twoje,  
Z wolna okrągłe otwierałaś oczy.  
To przeminęło już dawno.

Lecz gdy ciemny błogości głos nawiedza duszę,  
Zjawiasz się, Biała, w kochanka jesiennym  
Pejzażu.

Georg Trakl

_Przełożył  
Leopold Lewin_,


	2. Chapter 2

Romanse winny mieć zwroty akcji, stwierdziła pewnego słonecznego dnia czternastoletnia Adda, siedząc z bratem w ogrodzie (będziemy się uczyć, zapowiedział królewicz matce, powietrze jej dobrze zrobi, blada coś taka ostatnio). Przynajmniej te, które czytała, zwykle miały.

— Zwroty akcji — powtórzył Foltest. — Czyli niby? Smoki? Turnieje? Wielkie wojny? Konkurentów do ręki? Mogę urządzić turniej, jeśli to cię ucieszy, następcom tronu nawet wypada, mogę wynająć paru bardów, żeby się o ciebie starali, smoka ci raczej nie znajdę...

Dziewczyna się zapaliła do pomysłu, ale po pierwszej fali entuzjazmu, w trakcie której zdążyli już, z wrodzonym sobie stanowczym praktycyzmem, zaplanować termin, miejsce oraz wstępną listę uczestników turnieju, wróciła do pierwotnego tematu.

— Miałam na myśli miłosne zwroty akcji! Miłość, wszędzie piszą, wyrasta pośród cierni i burz, i konfliktów. Zakochani się rozstają ze łzami albo w furii, z gorejącym wzrokiem, piersią falującą, a potem się znów spotykają i ich miłość jest jeszcze słodsza niż przedtem... — Gestykulowała wymownie, szerokimi, gwałtownymi ruchami.

Poetyckie brednie, podsumował w duchu książę, wygładzając koc, na którym siedzieli, w – jeszcze nie do końca opanowanym – nerwowym odruchu.

— Trudno mi uwierzyć — oznajmił głośno — żebyśmy w ogóle mogli mieć jeszcze słodszą miłość. Nie ma takiej na świecie.

— Och, gdyby jednak taka istniała, to byłoby warto spróbować, czyż nie? Choćby z ciekawości, choćby dla odmiany.

Słowa, a raczej ich tęskna nuta, wzbudziły w nim cień niepokoju.

— Nudno ci ze mną? — spytał, możliwie lekkim tonem.

Potrząsnęła głową, tak mocno, że delikatna tiara zjechała jej na nos, burza rudych włosów opadła na twarz.

— Nigdy, nigdy, mój król mnie nigdy... — zapewniała gorączkowo, próbując jednocześnie poprawić ozdobę i odgarnąć kosmyki, i pocałować brata; wszystko na raz, czyli z marnym skutkiem.

Foltesta, któremu w trakcie tych machinacji prawie wybiła oko szmaragdowym zakończeniem tiary, cała rzecz szczerze roztkliwiła. Zagarnął Addzie jeden rudy pukiel za ucho, ściągnął zawadzającą ozdobę – no doprawdy, siedzieli u siebie w ogrodzie, nikt ich nie widział, po co te cyrki – zaczął przeczesywać włosy palcami, doprowadzając fryzurę do porządku. Albo raczej burząc porządek, jakby to ujęła matka. A szlag by to, taka Adda się mu bardziej podobała.

Włosy siostry były gęste, grube, ale tylko trochę sztywne. Niemal jak złotogłów. Bawił się nimi dalej, zahipnotyzowany grą słońca, płynną zmiennością kolorów. Dziewczyna opadła mu na ramię, nucąc cicho, łagodnie.

— Nie jestem królem — wyrwało się nagle chłopakowi, przytomniejącemu z czaru chwili.

Może ojciec był ostatnią ofermą, by nie użyć słów powszechnie uznanych za obelżywe i nie urazić pamięci babki, myślał królewicz, ale reszta wielmożów z wielką radością zebrałaby dowody, że knuję zgubę rodzica – i żegnaj, sukcesjo. A sukcesja, poza byciem całkiem dorzecznym celem sama w sobie, stanowiła też jedyną nadzieję na szczęśliwe życie z Addą.

— Ale kiedyś będziesz — odparła z bezwzględną, prawie dziecięcą prostotą dziewczyna.

Istotnie, zamierzał.

— Poza tym, czy to nie ładne? Mój panie, mój królu, mój królewicu — zaśpiewała. — Zawsze tak w pieśniach mówią.

— Tylko tam metaforycznie, siostrzyczko — odparł Foltest, mieszając odruchową trzeźwość z równie odruchową czułością.

Adda parsknęła śmiechem, srebrnym, czystym. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, swoje, ciemnoniebieskie, otwierając trochę, mrugając powoli rzęsami, bardzo sprytną, prostą sztuczką. Bo królowi-in-spe oczywiście natychmiast zaparło dech.

— Tu nikogo przecież nie ma, poza nami. Nawet matka siedzi z ojcem, nie ma czasu podglądać... Nie martw się.

Ostrit coś ostatnio podejrzanie blisko chodzi, wzrok zawiesza na tobie, pomyślał chłopak z nie tyle niepokojem, ile irytacją. Natrętny możnowładca nie mógł być żadnym zagrożeniem ani konkurencją, po prostu – zawadzał.

— To jak będzie? — spytała Adda. — Spróbujemy tych rad z romansów? Poszukamy burzy?

Jak to ładnie ujęła, rozmarzył się Foltest, poszukamy burzy. Trzeźwa część jego jestestwa zaprotestowała wszakże.

— Ale niby jak? Że mamy się kłócić zacząć? Obelgami miotać? Drzwiami trzaskać, rzucać czymkolwiek, co się pod rękę nawinie, skakać z wieży lub pałacowych murów – no, to może z umiarem – tygodniami się do siebie nie odzywać i co tam jeszcze w tych romansidłach robią?

— Najpierw tyle. A potem skaczą do stawów lub w ogień albo uciekają w bory przepastne i trzeba ich ratować... — Królewna też się rozmarzyła.

Brat jej za to, ciut praktyczniejszy, pomyślawszy, ile to nieszczęśliwych wypadków może po drodze spotkać ją i jego, zwłaszcza jego, otwierając drogę do tronu takiemu, na przykład, Vizimirowi, natychmiast jął dziewczynce rzecz odradzać. Teoretycznie i praktycznie powołując się na rozkosze, jakie z udanego związku płyną. Odradzać z umiejętnościami może póki co średnimi, ale za to dużym talentem i olbrzymim entuzjazmem.

Toteż po chwili leżeli już na trawie, w cieniu jakiegoś egzotycznego drzewka, cieniu raczej rachitycznym, bo ten gatunek źle znosił temerską pogodę. Rachityzm cienia był, ku niezadowoleniu Foltesta, istotny, bo Adda, po pierwszym uniesieniu, chwili śmiechu i pocałunków – i tysiąca piegów, wirujących przed oczami, ustami, na nosie, ramionach, dekolcie – uświadomiła sobie, trzeźwo, że przecież się opali, jak jakaś chłopka, a przy jej delikatnej cerze, to w ogóle raczej jak rak.

Królewicz uważał, że jego siostra jest najpiękniejsza w dowolnym wydaniu, opalona, arystokratycznie blada, uczesana, potargana, w sukniach, w koszulach nocnych i nago – nie znaczy, że nie miał w tym ostatnim względzie jasnych preferencji – ale tym razem nie należało tego mówić. Adda gotowa uznać, że go niewiele obchodzi, skoro mu takie szczegóły obojętne, a poza tym wyglądanie, jak chłopka, to już była poważna sprawa, nie kwestia gustu, lecz honoru. No i matkę trafiłby szlag, przypomniał sobie chłopak, zabroniłaby nam wychodzić na dwór.

Dziewczyna w tym czasie doprowadzała do ładu prostą, ciemnozieloną suknię – rozsądny wybór, gdy się idzie do ogrodu, plam od trawy tak bardzo nie widać... Zresztą, cóż i z tego, pomyślał z gniewem Foltest, powiemy matce, żeśmy się bawili, w rycerzy czy piratów, czy potwory, czy choćby berka, żeśmy się potknęli i ubrudzili. Zgani nas za dziecięctwo, to zgani, nic jej do naszych spraw. Zresztą, ileż się też wstrzymywać można! Żeby ojciec już umarł...

Zaczął wyciągać siostrze źdźbła z włosów, czułym, starannym gestem.

— Widzisz? Żadnej nam burzy szukać nie trzeba.

Adda zmarszczyła brwi, leciutko. Westchnęła.

— Ale matka byłaby... może spokojniejsza. I gdyby plotki kiedy się miały podnieść, to by – to by je trochę wstrzymało. Wypomniałoby się plotkującym nasze dawne kłótnie... A czy my się kiedy kłóciliśmy?

A, więc to o to chodziło. Królewicz obiecał sobie porozmawiać długo z matką. Na cóż mu siostrę straszy? On rozumie, że pani matka bez złych intencji, ale Adda to dziecina jeszcze, bronić i chronić ją trzeba, nie jakimi ludowymi klechdami głowę zawracać. O różnych rzeczach opowiadają bowiem podania prostaczków. O królowych, na przykład, które po śmierci mężów żal szczery i żałoba, serce kirem zasłoniwszy, do klasztoru czy świątyni ustronnej zaprowadziły.

— Tym się nie martw, moja głowa w tym, żeby problemu nie było. A my się nie kłóciliśmy — powiedział siostrze, unosząc jej dłoń do pocałunku. — Nigdy.

— Ani razu? — spytała z żartobliwą intonacją, udając dziecko. — Ni razu jednego, ni raziutka, ni razieńka?

— Ni raziątka — zakończył z przekonaniem, po czym, buchnąwszy śmiechem, oparł głowę o ramię dziewczyny i spróbował wstrzymać chichot.

Dołączyła po chwili.

— Nie wierzę ci — szepnęła wesoło. — Małe dzieci są okropne. Brzydkie, czerwone jak diabły, pomarszczone i wrzeszczące. Musiałeś mnie nienawidzić i próbować zgładzić, waląc grzechotką albo zabawkowym mieczykiem. Bracia zwykle tak robią. Inne dziewczyny mi opowiadały. I nianie.

To jacyś głupi bracia są, prychnął w duchu Foltest. Albo mają jędze za siostry. Ale raczej głupi braci, bo panów szlachtę naszą to mamy nietęgą w umie. By nie rzec: niedomagającą. Szlachcianki nasze zdecydowanie lepszej jakości.

— Nie wiem, jak dzieci, ale ty byłaś najpiękniejsza na świecie, od początku. W ogóle nie pomarszczonym, gładkim jak jakieś lodowisko, tylko mięciutkim, jak, a bo ja wiem, poduszka. I wcale nie czerwonym, tylko trochę różowym, bardzo ładnie różowym. Jak kwiatuszek — dodał, nerwowo przypominając sobie wszystkie zasłyszane u bardów komplementa.

Nauczył się już, że kiedy kobieta czy nawet panienka wyraża zwątpienie we własną wartość, wartość ową należy potwierdzić możliwie najwytworniejszym mariwodażem. Nauka była bolesna, długa, przez urażone minki, oczy pełne łez tudzież drżące wargi Addy prowadzona.

— Jak jutrzenka — dorzucił. — Różanopalca i pałająca. Jak dzięcielina. Śliczna byłaś. Najśliczniejsza. Jak tylko zaczęli nas po porodzie wpuszczać do komnat matki, od razu się w tobie zakochałem. Dech mi zaparło. Niczego takiego w życiu... niczego takiego wcześniej nie widziałem.

Tu nawet nie przesadzał. Naprawdę, ledwo zobaczył dziewczynkę, faktycznie różową i gładką, i małą, i kruchutką taką, z główką niewiele większą od jego dłoni, z nóżkami tak małymi, jak jego nos, serce mu zamarło. Coś się mu objawiło wówczas we świecie, jakowaś czułość wszechogarniająca. Natychmiast przestał się boczyć na to, że mała zagarniała dla siebie przez ostatnie miesiące całą uwagę rodziców. Natychmiast uznał, że będzie ją chronił własną piersią przed smokami, Redanią, złośliwymi nianiami, zupą mleczną, lekcjami etykiety i przed czym tam jeszcze wypadnie. Natychmiast też uznał, że to jest ta najładniejsza, bajkowa księżniczka – i wobec tego zostanie jego żoną.

Foltest, przy całym swoim nonszalanckim, niekiedy gwałtownym, raczej rozrywkowym trybie życia, umiał bardzo konsekwentnie dążyć do celu, kiedy mu zależało.

— I nie waliłeś mnie mieczykiem po głowie niby? — dopytała się Adda, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

— Gdzieżby. Jak byłaś tak mała, to cię trzymali w innym skrzydle, z mamkami, a jak byłaś starsza, to ledwie bym spróbował, zaraz byś mi oddała. Mocniej. Bardzo się dobrze, zgodnie bawiliśmy. Nie pamiętasz? — spytał.

Prawie z żalem, chociaż wiedział, że zwykle się zapomina dzieciństwo. Sam miał tylko kilkanaście wyrywkowych wspomnień z pierwszej dekady życia. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, trudno powiedzieć, w zaprzeczeniu czy znużeniu tematem. Jej oddech omiótł królewiczowi ucho.

— Pamiętam, żeś zawsze był przy mnie, najczęściej ze wszystkich — wyszeptała. — I mnie rozumiałeś najlepiej ze wszystkich, i zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobry. Od razu poznawałeś, czemu płaczę albo czemu mi smutno, czego mi potrzeba, zawsześ wiedział i umiał zabawić – pamiętasz?

Potaknął, wstając powoli. Jakiś graf z południa dzisiaj przyjeżdżał, muszą się z Addą przygotować przed wieczorną ucztą. Siostra patrzyła na niego z dołu, włosy okalały jej pociągłą twarzyczkę.

— Pamiętam, że zawsześ mnie kochał — zakończyła.

Z niesamowitą pewnością, niesamowitym namaszczeniem, a równocześnie, ot, tak, jak oczywistą oczywistość. Trochę jakby przeznaczenie mówiło. Albo jakby zręczny retorycznie kapłan stwierdzał „Bóg był i jest". Zawsześ przy mnie był i kochał.

— Pewnie — odparł, wyciągając rękę, podnosząc dziewczynę z ziemi; kocami niech się słudzy przejmują. — I zawsze, zawsze będę, nic nas nie rozdzieli, nieważne, co piszą w romansach. Poczekaj tylko, aż zostanę królem — mówił z uśmiechem, choć wzruszenie go nagle ścisnęło za gardło — a się przekonasz.


	3. Chapter 3

— To jest proste zadanie, Velerad. Jesteś grododzierżcą. Świątyń w grodzie od groma i ciut. Znajdź mi kapłana — ostatnie zdanie Foltest prawie wykrzyczał. — Jeden, u licha, wystarczy.

Jeden kapłan, który będzie gotów pobłogosławić kazirodczy związek, tak konkretniej, pomyślał Velerad. Przytomnie zachował myśl dla siebie, co wiele trudu go kosztowało.

— Nie godzi się... — jęknął jakiś straceniec.

— Nie godzi? — ryknął król. — Swojemu seniorowi, swojemu panu się sprzeciwiać, oto, czego się nie godzi! Powiedz im, to, Velerad, i dodaj, że odmówią, to ich za bunt wobec władcy powywieszam, a te ich święte budy do gruntu spalę!

Zebrani w pomieszczeniu pozierali po sobie z niepokojem. Lud Wyzimy raczej by rzeczy dobrze nie zniósł.

— Więcej nawet — perorował z pasją Jego Wysokość — zabiorę im przywileje podatkowe! Dotacje i subwencje obetnę! Skończą się daniny, sraniny i hojne ofiary z pobożności mego serca płynące!

To z kolei z pewnością ubawiłoby mieszkańców, ale pewnikiem stało się pretekstem do wojny dla wszystkich sąsiednich władców, radych złupić bezbożnych bliźnich swoich.

— Jednak, zważywszy na to, jak skorumpowane i upadłe są religie Temerii, to rzecz naprawdę nie powinna przysporzyć kłopotu — ciągnął Foltest, uspokoiwszy się nieco. — Pójdziesz do pierwszej lepszej świątyni. Powiesz, w czym rzecz. Odmówią i klątwą zagrożą. Zabrzęczysz mieszkiem złota. Rzucą się do ksiąg i w try miga znajdą ci odpowiednie kazusy, wyjątki i dyspensy. Nim dojdziesz z powrotem do pałacu, opadnie cię rój żebrzących o to złoto kapłanów, z których każdy jeden będzie twierdził, że zna lepsze wyjątki i kazusa, ceremonię umie odprawić świetniejszą, a błogosławieństwa jego są silniejsze.

— Ale może... jednak Wasza Wysokość rozważyć raczy... mariaż... polityka — jęknął gdzieś z boku Ostrit.

Jego Wysokość nie rzucił się na wielmożę z pięściami, lżąc. Nieźle, znaczy. W dobrym nastroju król musiał być. Drwin sobie jednak nie odmówił:

— Zasługuję na najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą żonę świata. Ktoś się sprzeciwia? Nie? Tak przypuszczałem. Tak się składa, że Adda jest najwspanialszą kobietą świata. Ktoś się sprzeciwia – tak myślałem, że nie. Czy wnioski też muszę przedstawiać kwiatowi Temerii osobiście, czy sami jednak dojdziecie? Sami dojdziecie? Takem sądził.

Kwiat Temerii w duchu klął lub wzdychał. Twarze wszyscy mieli neutralne wszakże.

— A kiedy ślub, Wasza Miłość?

Adda obiecała przerażonym możnowładcom, że jakoś na brata wpłynie i przynajmniej dzień straszliwej hańby Temerii – oraz obrazy Vizimira – odłoży w czasie. Co najmniej do najbliższej wojny Redanii, która uwagę starego króla od spraw mariaży odwróci. Kiedy owa wojna nastąpi, trudno było wyrokować, ale pewnikiem szybko.

— Ja tam bym chciał i jutro! — Król się rozpromienił. — Ale Adda nie, mówi, że to jedyny raz w życiu i pięknie ma być. Że trzeba sprowadzić tkaniny, kamienie, suknie, ozdoby, egzotyczne potrawy, grajków, ustalić listę zaproszonych... Wynajęła jakichś ludzi do pomocy, oni się podobno w tym tylko specjalizują: urządzają wspaniałe śluby. Też się porobiły ostatnio zawody, jakby to komu potrzebne było – ale przynajmniej bezrobocie maleje... No i mamy co najmniej parę miesięcy, bo Adda nie chce iść w ciąży, mówi, że suknia gorzej leżeć będzie, że gorsetu nijak nie założy, a ona ze swojej talii bardzo dumna... Kobiety! — westchnął, rozrzewniony. — Radość naszego życia, ale jednak, rozumiecie panowie, czasem też nieco niesforne i kapryśne, jak dzieci zupełnie. I jak dzieci urocze, najukochańsze na świecie w swoich zachciankach.

Zebrani mieli zdanie nieco odmienne – nie o kobietach w ogóle, raczej o rozkładzie dziecinności wśród królewskiego rodzeństwa – przemowę przyjęli jednak gorliwym potakiwaniem. Z pewną nawet ulgą, bo jednak co innego z uśmiechem potaknąć wytartemu jak liczman sloganowi, a co innego z uśmiechem klaskać, gdy władca własnej siostrze dziecko robi.

Co zresztą nic nie zmieniało i gdy po chwili do komnaty weszła Adda – śliczna, z promienną cerą, a jeszcze bez brzuszka – i zapowiedziano małżeństwo, klaskaniem im obrzękły prawice.


	4. Chapter 4

I tak oto _Ciemne ścieżki_... zostają kramikiem do Wiedźmina.

Dla Tyvary.

* * *

**Pierwsze wilkołaki za płoty**

* * *

Z dziećmi należy ostrożnie: budować zaufanie i intymność, tkać więzi. Najlepiej przez zabawę, zabawa ma, twierdzili ci wszyscy modni, przepłacani lekarze, wielkie działanie terapeutyczne.

Z żoną – czy racją stanu – trzeba tak samo. W tym przypadku przynajmniej. Emhyr chciałby móc powiedzieć, że go to zaskakuje. Że jest jeszcze zdolny do zaskoczeń. Nie był.

— Masz lalki — bąknął teraz.

— Jestem chyba za duża na lalki — szepnęła jego żona, jak zwykle nieśmiało. — Chciałabym spędzić czas z tobą, panie.

Ładniejsza fraza na „nudno mi, pobaw się ze mną" zgadywał cesarz. Sęk polegał na tym, że etap dzieciństwa – młodości – wczesnej dorosłości zaczynający się mniej więcej od trzynastego roku życia Emhyr przegapił. Rewolucja go pozbawiła.

Czyli nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. On, zwykle tak dobry w używaniu ludzi. Wybrał więc podejście bezpośrednie.

— Oczywiście. Na co miałabyś ochotę, pani? — musiał pamiętać, by przestrzegać protokołu, ściany miały uszy.

Podniosła na niego wielkie, niemal przerażone oczy, rozdarta między lękiem przed błędną odpowiedzią, a nietaktem milczenia.

— Nie wiem... Ja...

Cóż, był mężczyzną. Starszym. Dorosłym. I na dobitkę Cesarzem – Nilfgaard wielki, Cintra malutka. Jakby nie patrzeć, odpowiedzialność leżała po jego stronie. W panice przemyśliwał więc kolejne możliwości oraz rady lekarzy i guwernantek.

Żona – jakoś nie umiał o niej nadal myśleć „Cirilla" – prawie na pewno go przeżyje. Musi jakoś poznać zasady polityki, dyplomacji, taktyki, dworskich zabaw... Wiele pracy przed nimi. Samą pracą wszakże nie zbudują więzi, dumał Emhyr.

Czyli, cóż, jak to mawiają? Bawiąc, uczy, ucząc, bawi? Szukamy czegoś takiego.

— Co powiedziałabyś, pani, na partyjkę szachów?

Gra co prawda politycznie i militarnie kompletnie nieprzydatna – że jest inaczej, mogli wymyślić tylko ludzie tak odlegli od obu dziedzin, jak bardowie – ale towarzysko znacząca. Buduje reputację.

A Lwiątko z Cintry, myślał, gdy żona entuzjastycznie włożyła dłoń w jego rękę i pozwoliła się prowadzić do gabinetu, jest w sytuacji znacznie gorszej: już ma reputację, którą musi ustać.


	5. Chapter 5

Dle nenshy. Kiszona kapusta, wedle życzenia, raz.

* * *

**Trudności aprowizacyjne**

* * *

Velerad rozłożył ręce.

— Obawiam się, że na posiłek mamy tylko kapustę — oznajmił. — Kiszoną. Rozumiesz, jest wojna. Głód, chłód, dyskomforta.

— A czemu się obawiasz? — spytał Eskel.

Na końcu języka miał już „przynieś gar, po prostu", jednak grododzierżca wszedł mu w słowo.

— Ano, bo wiem, że wy nie możecie, kwaszona kapusta wchodzi w reakcję z mutagenami czy mutacjami, czy tam inszym diabelstwem i reagujecie na nią, jak na narkotyk ciężki, majaki, wizje, otępienie, a ja w końcu potrzebuję nie naćpanego wiedźmina, jeno wiedźmina w pełnej gotowości bojowej...

Eskel, którego zdumienie na chwilę pozbawiło głosu, teraz parsknął śmiechem.

— Niech zgadnę, opowiedział ci to Geralt?

Velerad spojrzał na rozmówcę podejrzliwie, potakując. Teraz mutant ze śmiechu niemal się zwijał.

— I to takie same bzdury, jak ten jego wiedźmiński kodeks. Geralt po prostu nie znosi kiszonej kapusty. Od czasu, jak spędził z krasnoludami tydzień któregoś ichniego święta – a wiecie, dla krasnoludów kiszonki to tradycyjna świąteczna potrawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Niektórzy podpowiadają takie prompty, że się samo pisze. To dla suchary, która sobie życzyła rysującego Geralta.

* * *

**Anatomia, realizm, szczególiki**

* * *

Upadek Kaer Morhen przejawiał się, jak do degrengolady mają w zwyczaju, również w rzeczach najdrobniejszych. Takich, jak podarte, nadpalone, częściowo niekompletne księgi. W tym podręczniki i bestiariusze. W tym jeden konkretny. Z jedną konkretną brakującą stroną. Tą z mantikorą.

Mantikora bestia ważna. Trudno tak po prostu w edukacji pominąć.

— ...a plecach ma nietoperze skrzydła — opowiadał Geralt, powiewając znalezioną gdzieś w kącie peleryną. — Wyobrażasz sobie?

Ciri patrzyła na niego z ledwie skrywanym rozbawieniem. Pokręciła głową.

— Nie za bardzo... — mruknęła.

Geralt jęknął i poszedł szukać w miarę czystej karty, tuszu i rysika. Narysowanie potwora nie mogło być przecież trudniejsze niż ubicie go!

Papier co prawda miał Vesemir, ale że używał go głównie do odmierzania ziół i tytoniu, więc nie starał się o nowy – a marginesy w tomikach poetyckich (najtańszy papier wtórnego obiegu) są owszem szerokie, nie dość wszakże, by pomieścić odpowiednio szczegółowy obrazek stwora. Znalezienie kawałka wolnego pergaminu, papieru, papirusu czy choćby drewna okazało się zadaniem trwającym prawie godzinę.

Wiedźmin znalazł go przecież. I wtedy zaczęły się prawdziwe schody. Od początku, czyli od łap, które Geralt, jako fundamenta istoty, postanowił narysować pierwsze.

Wyobrażenie sobie łapy poszło prosto. Gorzej z przeniesieniem na powierzchnię. Próby szczegółowe skończyły się klęską kleksów, próby symboliczne – spotworzeniem czterech grubych krech (połączonych na górze łukowatą linią) z pięcioma mniejszymi, zakrzywionymi kreseczkami na końcach. To miały być pazury, ale zapytany kontrolnie Eskel („powiedz, co ci to przypomina?") odparł kolejno, pod coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem drugiego wiedźmina: „grabie", „kolumnadę", „fontannę w Wyzimie", „las".

— A na łapy mantikory... lwa... dowolnego stworzenia ci to nie wygląda? — syknął wreszcie Geralt.

Eskel wybuchnął śmiechem. Wiedźmin miał tyle honoru i uczciwości wobec własnych błędów – chlubił się w końcu tym, że ich z życia oraz pamięci nie wykreślał – by uznać reakcję za „zdecydowanie nie".

Postanowił więc, przed przepytaniem Vesemira, dorysować potworze bardziej charakterystyczne elementy. Owal tułowia i mniejszy owal łba, do tego chaos grzywy, czyli kilkanaście szybkich ruchów, owocujących grupą nachodzących na siebie kresek – prawie przedarł papier, tak mocno naciskał, ale to akurat sprawiło mu satysfakcję. Potem nietoperze skrzydła. Trójkąty z kreskami w środku. A potem falującą, grubą linię ogona, zakończoną stożkiem, czy raczej trójkątem o owalnej podstawie i łagodnym czubku – kolcem jadowym.

No, bardzo nieźle, uznał Geralt. Kolorów co prawda brakło, ale kolory to sobie chyba mała wyobrazi. W końcu specjalnie barwne to-to nie jest, raczej płowe czy bure.

— Co to twoim zdaniem jest, Vesemir?

Starszy wiedźmin łypnął na kartę.

— Zmarnowanie dobrego papieru na jakieś gryzmoły.

— Ale co te gryzmoły twoim zdaniem przedstawiają? — dopytywał niezrażony Geralt.

Vesemir łypnął ponownie. Trochę uważniej.

— Muchę — mruknął; na widok twarzy rozmówcy się poprawił. — Nie, nie muchę. Konia z wozem. Nie? Ale ma jakieś głupoty na siodle, jak taki w cyrku... Ooo, to skrzydła mają być. To jasne. To pegaza. Nie?

— Mantikorę — westchnął podłamany Geralt. — Naprawdę to nie przypomina mantikory?

— No jak już powiedziałeś... To nie, nadal nie — zdecydował Vesemir. — A po co ty w ogóle rysujesz mantikorę?

— Bo strony nie ma w podręczniku! — jęknął wiedźmin. — Strony nie ma, papieru nie ma, ja my w ogóle tę szkołę prowadzimy?

— Nie prowadzimy — zauważono przytomnie.

— Ale uczennica jest — sarknął Geralt. — No to się wziąłem za rysowanie.

Vesemir przymknął na chwilę oczy.

— Otaczają mnie głupcy. Ale dobrze. Zrobimy tak... Pomiń chwilowo mantikorę, idź dalej z materiałem. Wrócisz do niej... za kilka tygodni. Załatwię sprawę.

'

'

Za kilka tygodni na podwórzec warowni Eskel zrzucił z wozu zezwłok mantikory. Zakonserwowany i wypchany, w niezłym stanie, choć trochę nadgryziony przez mole i przyprószony kurzem drogi.

— Ubiłem kiedyś jedną gadzinę do kolekcji jaśnie wielmożnego pana barona na zamku Krzyż-Topór — wytłumaczył Vesemir Geraltowi, gdy ubawiona Ciri to waliła w okaz mieczem, to się nań wdrapywała. — Potomkowie nie podzielają jego pasji myśliwskiej, takie teraz delikatne to pokolenie, poezję i sztukę woli... No, ale nie mnie oceniać panów baronów. Młode pokolenie, w każdym razie, chętnie mi wypchnaego stwora pożyczyło.

— Tak nieodpłatnie?

— Nieee, Eskel im w zamian ducha stryja przepłoszył. Duch nie był specjalnie groźny, chodził tylko i marudził, że dziedzice przepijają jego majątek, więc trudność dla wiedźmina żadna. Ale że młodzież to biadolenie znudziło, to się chętnie stryjka pozbyli.

* * *

Na Ao3, które pozwala na linki, można obejrzeć galerię przysłanych mantikor. Nazywam się tam tak samo, kramik również nosi tę samą nazwę, Google znajdzie, jestem pewna, bez trudu.


	7. Chapter 7

Dla Aubergine83, haniebnie opóźnione (tak jakoś weny nie było) i mam straszne poczucie, że zupełnie nie to, co chciała.

Varia: Krasicki, mam wrażenie, wyraża w Bajkach poglądy właściwie sadyczne. Znaczy, światopogląd sadyczny jest sporo starszy niż de Sade, ale jest to stwierdzenie dość prawdziwe, by trollować nim system edukacji średniej i podstawowej.

* * *

**Między bajki włożę**

* * *

Bajki Vesemira, choć krótkie, były istną skarbnicą mądrości życiowej. Ta na przykład opowiadała o smoku, królu wszelkich stworzeń, który pytał zwierzęta o swoje wady. Mantikora, bazyliszek i wiwerna wymieniały przesadę w kolejnych cnotach – za dobry, zbyt uczciwy, zbyt łaskawy, zbyt pobłażliwy, daje sobie wchodzić na głowę... Aż na końcu smok, zadowolony i z pokorą wielką przyjmujący wszystkie napomnienia, zapytał też o zdanie zwykłą owcę.

— Prawdopodobnie dlatego — dorzucił Vesemir, podnosząc głowę znad książki — że zgłodniał. „Owca widząc, że kontent, gdy wiwerna chwaliła, rzekła: okrutnyś, żarłok, zbójca – już nie żyła". I jaki z tego morał, małe durnie? — zapytał, zamykając tom.

Geralt, jak to zwykle przy zadaniach, powiedzmy, intelektualnych, wyrwał się pierwszy.

— Że owce są głupie, a wiwerny, bazyliszki i mantikory mądre.

— A owszem. I dlatego do zabijania potworów nie bierzemy się, jak do zarzynania owcy, jasne? Wiedźmin to nie to samo, co byle rzeźnik! Jasne? Z potworami trzeba ostrożnie, bo sprytne są okrutnie.

Gromadka potaknęła. Geralt pokraśniał, zadowolony, że go chwalą.

— Ale jest jeszcze jedna mądrość z tej bajeczki płynąca. Ważniejsza. Hm?

Tym razem milczeli.

— Ech, wy moje zakute łby — westchnął Vesemir. — Że tym u władzy nie należy nigdy mówić nieprzyjemnej prawdy, choćby sami prosili. To jest podstawowa zasada przy negocjowaniu honorarium. A czym jest wiedźmin bez honorarium?

Tu dzieciaki znały odpowiedź.

— Pierdołą!

— Właśnie. Do władzy, jak wynika z bajki, trzeba podchodzić ze sprytem bazyliszka i pancerną skórą. Choćby to byle sołtys był — Vesemir urwał na chwilę. — Jest jeszcze jeden morał. Bieżący. Otóż, za dwa tygodnie przyjeżdża tutaj królewska inspekcja. Będą was pytać o szkołę, nauczycieli, o mnie... I jak macie im odpowiadać? Jak owca czy jak potwory?

Żaden z chłopców nie chciał być głupią owcą, oczywiście.

— Czyli co macie mówić?

— Pochwały!

— A jak wam każą uwagi krytyczne?

— Że jesteście dla nas za dobrzy i za miękcy, i dajecie sobie wchodzić na głowę!

Wiedźminowi kącik ust drgnął do góry.

— No. Właśnie. Bo i to wszystko prawda, nie?

Gromadny krzyk, który mu odpowiedział, był tak głośny, że wyleciał ze szkolnej sali, odbił się echem od dziedzińca i spłoszył ptactwo, odpoczywające na murze.

— TAAAK!


	8. Chapter 8

Dla Wisienki. Promptem był teatr marionetek z _Podwójnego życia Weroniki_.

* * *

**Poczwarka**

* * *

Tissaia napisze w przyszłości całe tomy o magii, płodności i władzy. Są dwie równe sobie, najpotężniejsze, siły na świecie: magia i płodność. Obie są życiem, będzie podkreślała, czystym życiem. Nie wolno ich łączyć, będzie grzmiała z uniwersyteckiej katedry, ostre, staranne pismo będzie pouczało samym krojem liter, nie wolno łączyć takiej władzy. Tak samo, jak nie wolno magom mieszać się w sprawy polityczne, chociaż polityka, państwa, kraje, to przecież rzeczy znacznie mniej istotne niż życie, czyste, stężone życie.

To będzie kiedyś. Ale teraz Tissaia, smarkata, niespełna dwudziestoletnia, ledwo po jakimś ogólnym kursie medycznym, płakała z wyczerpania i wzruszenia, po raz pierwszy w życiu tuląc do siebie wrzeszczącego, wyrywającego się, czerwono-sinego noworodka, jeszcze śliskiego i mokrego od łożyska. Poród był ciężki, matka, starsza od niej, leżała obok, omdlała z wysiłku, maleństwo, na chwilę cudem – albo spontaniczną magią – uspokojone, spojrzało na nią wielkimi oczyma.

Tissaia poczuła tęsknotę, tępą, jakby ktoś kamieniem walił od środka w żebra. Ale ból minął, skoro dziecko znów zaczęło krzyczeć, żądać opieki, skoro trzeba było je wyczyścić, opatulić... oddać babce, która zaborczo spoglądała w ich kierunku.

— Wszystko jest dobrze — powiedziała, a potem dodała, ona, smarkula, sama się dziwiąc własnej śmiałości: — Będę... Będę się tobą opiekować. I twoim rodzeństwem. Wszystkimi.


	9. Chapter 9

To miało być weselsze i dorzeczniejsze, i bardziej w stylu słodkich studenckich pogaduszek o chłopakach i ciuchach. Ale pisałam to ja, sytuacja polityczna jest, jaka jest, i wyszedł, ach, dramat, dramat i tony przedramatyzowania.

Francesca i Lara, w każdym razie. Przyjaźń i nic więcej (wiem, po moich ostatnich wyczynach trudno uwierzyć).

I cała masa headcanonów vel - będziemy nacjonalistyczni, jak Scoia'tael - własnych wizji kanonu.

* * *

**Dolina Jaskółek**

* * *

— Zielona będzie lepsza — oznajmiła kategorycznie Francesca. — W tej niebieskiej twoja cera wygląda jakoś... sinawo. Blado.

Normalnie zbyłaby kwestię komplementem. Ale Lara była jej przyjaciółką i prosiła o szczerą opinię: na przyjęciach obie zawsze chciały wyglądać bosko. Chciały czuć zazdrosne spojrzenia ludzkich kobiet i pożądliwe spojrzenia mężczyzn. Uwielbiały wiedzieć, że mają ich w garści, że mają całkowitą władzę, że mogą rozbić każdy związek, że kobiety się boją ich przelotnych spojrzeń – a mężczyźni o nich marzą.

Co zresztą przypomniało Francesce.

— Millc'ha będzie.

Lara jęknęła, padając na fotel. Czy raczej na leżący na nim stos wieczorowych sukni.

— Będzie nam psuła zabawę.

Jej towarzyszka zacisnęła wargi. Nie uniosła wzroku znad przebieranych tkanin, granatu, błękitu, fioletu, zauważyła tylko:

— Millc'ha była w powstaniu.

— Właśnie dlatego. — Wzruszenie ramion. — Będzie nam mówiła, jak to się hańbimy, jak to kupczymy ciałem w zamian na fałszywą monetę, za udawaną władzę... Mogliby się zabić, wszyscy, skoro tak bardzo nie chcą żyć, tak bardzo tęsknią za utraconą okazją honorowej śmierci...

— Nie mów tak nawet w żartach — upomniała Francesca, na moment poważniejąc. — Prawie zginęliśmy w powstaniu. Nie mamy rezerw. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na utratę...

— Wiem. Ojciec to nieustannie powtarza. Avallac'h też. Pisał ostatnio, swoją drogą.

— Crevan? Musi być zazdrosny.

— Nie zniżyłby się do okazania zazdrości. Nie zniżyłby się do irytacji. Ale pewnie tak. Traktuje mnie, jak swoją własność — prychnięcie. — To, że jest mi przypisany, nie znaczy jeszcze, że może mnie zamykać w klatce. To znaczy tylko, że mamy mieć razem dziecko.

Francesca widziała wyraźnie kłamstwo. W sposobie, w jaki palce Lary przesuwały się wzdłuż luksusowych tkanin, powoli, czule. W kapryśnym wydęciu ust. W swoich własnych wspomnieniach, w których wychowywali się razem, oni, dzieci Wiedzących, dzieci elity. Od małego uczone do przyszłych obowiązków. Ale byli szczęśliwi, beztroscy na tyle, na ile się dało.

I cenni. Zbyt cenni, by ich wysłać do boju.

— Pozdrawia i przesyła pozdrowienia od...

— Nie musisz mi kłamać. Ani Crevan, ani nikt z Aen Elle nie przesyła mi już swoich pozdrowień.

Cisza. Francesca starannie malowała usta.

— Czasami ci zazdroszczę — westchnęła w końcu Lara. — Chociaż wiem, że to... nielekkie. Ale przynajmniej jesteś wolna. Nie musisz... Możesz robić, co chcesz, a nie spełniać oczekiwania innych. Przepraszam, że to mówię, wiem, że tak naprawdę...

— ...też mam obowiązki — wtrąciła melodyjnie Francesca, cmokając wargami, by rozprowadzić pomadkę. — Jednak tak, owszem, mniej mi zostało do stracenia. Dużo mniej.

Dzieci, na przykład. Żaden elf nie będzie miał z nią dzieci. Żaden dość dobry – a długo jeszcze żaden w ogóle. Z Dh'oine dzieci Francesca mieć nie zamierzała, chociaż pokusa była silna – dziecko, tak po prostu! bez dekad starań, dobierania dni płodnych, modlenia się o cud, dziecko poczęte w gorączce pożądania, nie wymęczonego obowiązku, znużonej mechaniki... Jednak umarłyby szybko, przynosząc jej jedynie morze bólu. Widziała to u znajomych, aż za często.

— Co u Crevana?

— Nie musisz pytać, jeśli...

— Szczerze mnie obchodzi.

— Wszystko u niego w porządku. — Lara mięła rąbek sukni w opuszkach, zwijała w kuleczkę. — Prowadzi badania nad sztucznym zapłodnieniem, genetyką – i oczywiście wieszczbą. Właściwie to samo, co wy, czarodzieje. Szkoda, że już nie rozmawiacie, moglibyście się wymienić wiedzą.

Duma nadal zabija naszą rasę, sarknęła w duchu Francesca.

— „Wy, czarodzieje", co? A pani to wielka Wiedząca? Królewna?

— Przy tobie to raczej dwórka. Uroda przed tytułami.

— „Tytułami" niby? Sądzisz, że nie wiem, że chodziło ci o „mądrość"?

Teraz mogły się roześmiać. Od czasu, gdy na serio brały rywalizację o komplementy nauczycieli i rodziców – wiedzę – minęły dekady, tamto było jeszcze przed powstaniem. Wiele rzeczy było innych przed powstaniem. Wspominanie tych gorszych nawet tak bardzo nie bolało.

— Kategorię „mądrość" możemy sobie odpuścić. W niej wygrywa Crevan. Zawsze wygrywał. — Lara wstała, zarzuciła przyjaciółce ręce na ramiona, przytuliła twarz do twarzy; lustro je odbiło, obie na wpół umalowane i nadal w bieliźnie. — Pamiętasz, jak się nauczył na pamięć wszystkich par chromosomowych – ile zawierają genów, za co odpowiadają – u wszystkich naczelnych? Gadów? Ssaków? Płazów?

„Pogodził nas", chciała powiedzieć Francesca, „i pragnął być ciebie godny, wszystko robił i robi, by być ciebie godnym. Tego zaszczytu i tej miłości. I uwielbiał sprawiać, żebyś się śmiała. I nieważne, ile razy próbowałam, chociaż przecież tylko w żartach, nigdy nie patrzył na mnie tak, jak na ciebie". Ale ostatnio to był śliski temat. Od śmierci matki Lara coraz rzadziej odwiedzała Wieżę, coraz rzadziej prosiła, by Avallac'h przeniósł ją do domu – właściwie tylko wtedy, gdy żądał tego ojciec. Nie chciała wracać.

Francesca, patrząc w lustrze na dumne spojrzenie drugiej elfki, zastanawiała się, czy zamknięcie światów było tego pełzającego buntu przyczyną, czy tylko katalizatorem. A może to było później, może chodziło o powstanie, do którego nie mogli – w które im zabroniono pójść, oni zaś usłuchali. Ale to dopiero byłby śliski temat, a kłótnia przed imprezą to ostatnie, czego potrzebowały. Należało opuścić niebezpieczne wody. Czarodziejka odparła więc tylko ze swoim najbardziej perlistym śmiechem:

— Czego on nie umiał na pamięć? Ale, ale, skoro o wiedzy mowa. Przedstawię ci dzisiaj jednego Dh'oine. Przystojny. Bardzo przystojny. Z gibkimi bioderkami i wielkim talentem manualnym.

— Zawsze wyżej ceniłam intelektualistów niż rzemieślników.

— Że zręczne języki? W tym też jest niezły, zapewniam. Sprawdzałam go trochę.

Lara zaczęła chichotać w jej włosach, ciepły oddech łaskotał Francescę w kark i po chwil sama nie mogła wstrzymać śmiechu.

— Ty zawsze o jednym... — Lara trzepnęła ją w ramię wachlarzem. — A ja, moja droga, miałam całkowicie niewinne myśli.

— Mhm. Racja. Inteligentny też jest. I z wiedzą, dlatego mi przyszedł do głowy. Trochę w typie Crevana, tylko nie taki wiecznie poważny. Czarodziej. Świetnie umie przemawiać, pisze ładne wiersze... Na niewinnych talentach także mu nie zbywa. Nigdy nie podrzucam ci wybrakowanych egzemplarzy, me minne.

— Ale używane.

— Doświadczone. Wyszkolone. Co to za przyjemność być z dzieciakiem, którego musisz wszystkiego uczyć?

— Prawda. To nie nasz. Nie trzeba się spieszyć, póki się mu jeszcze chce.

Tak, to nie nasz, i to jego główna zaleta, czyż nie?, przemknęło Francesce przez głowę. Tafla odbijała teraz jej czuły uśmiech i zadumane spojrzenie. Kolejna marionetka w twojej prywatnej rewolucji, zabawka twojego spóźnionego dzieciństwa. Nie dali nam iść do powstania, to się rzucimy na łóżkowe szańce, kazali nam oddać miasta, to oddamy sypialnie, niech to teraz zniosą, to też. Eh, Lara, Lara, weddien me.

Lara była w Świecie Olch przez całe powstanie. Francesca sporą część w Górach Sinych. Może to dlatego, myślała, odwracając się gwałtownie, okręcając przyjaciółkę wokół siebie, zataczając kilka kółek improwizowanego tańca, może to dlatego – bo przecież tamta była starsza.

— Pamiętasz imię tego cuda, które chcesz mi odstąpić?

Francesca potaknęła, pchając ją lekko na leżankę. Lara uniosła brwi w teatralnym wyrazie zdumienia i przyjaciółka wytłumaczyła z westchnieniem:

— Mamy wspólne zajęcia. I prowadziliśmy razem projekt badawczy.

— Już się chciałam zdziwić. Francesca staje się sentymentalna! Ale jeśli to kolega, to to wszystko tłumaczy.

— Czarodzieje dłużej żyją. Można się przywiązać. To co, chcesz znać imię?

Lara zanurzyła dłoń w pudełku pełnym biżuterii. Przechyliła głowę. Srebro i kamienie dzwoniły cicho.

— Nie. — Kapryśny, lekki uśmiech. — Chcę zgadnąć. Mieć niespodziankę.


	10. Chapter 10

I ship it. Tak po poprzedniej miniaturce doszłam do wniosku, że I ship it (na mój sposób, czyli raczej wspólne knucie niż wspólne chędożenie, no ale), a w ogóle rzecz się domaga kontynuacji. I zamiast pisać ludziom kramiki, pornografię (wielki post. szlus) czy choćby zaplanowane cracki i wizyty w theatrum anatomicum, napisaliśmy rzecz, co nikogo, poza nami, nie obchodzi i nie bawi. I mówię o sobie w różnych osobach. Całe małe ja.

Wielu bohaterów Sapkowskiego nazwałoby ambrę po prostu rzygowinami wieloryba i to byłby świetny tytuł, gdyby nie chodziło o elfy. Tytuł został więc wybrany metodą historycznoliteracką pt. już-rozumiem-jak-się-męczył-Prus-i-gotowam-uwierzyć-że-po-prostu-spojrzał-w-rozpaczy-na-tę-gazetę... Oooo! Dzięki ci, Aleksandrze!

* * *

**Lalka**

* * *

Ściana się rozstąpiła. Proszę, proszę. Franceska nie odwróciła głowy od lustra w ciężkiej, złoconej ramie. Dzieło modnego artysty. Podarek od wielbiciela.

— W co ty grasz, Francesco?

— Witaj, Crevan. Zaszczyt dla mnie.

— Nie chodzi o ciebie.

— Wiem. — Uśmiechnęła się, nie odwracając twarzy od lustra. — Chodzi o Larę. Z żadnego innego powodu nie zniżyłbyś się do przebywania w jednym pokoju ze mną. Ile to już lat... Jesteś teraz Wiedzącym. Lara mi mówiła. Gratulacje.

— Nie przyszedłem wymieniać informacji towarzyskich.

— Ojciec wpoił mi, że grzeczność i opanowanie to cnota. Szlachetne cechy naszej rasy. Coś się zmieniło? Nowy świat, nowe zasady?

Róż zabarwił Avallac'howi policzki. Do doskonałego opanowania, jakie Francesca pamiętała u swojego ojca, sporo mu wciąż brakowało. Ale przecież był jeszcze młody... nie, już raczej nie-tak-stary, młodzi już nie byli. I kochał, przypomniała sobie, Crevan kochał. Jeszcze potrafił. Jeśli jej ojciec kiedykolwiek dokonał tej sztuki, miało to miejsce zdecydowanie przed jej narodzeniem.

Ale i Lis opanował się szybko. Zdolny uczeń. Najzdolniejszy.

— Dziękuję — oznajmił.

— Wchodzenie przez ścianę... Przypomniałeś mi dzieciństwo. I ani jednej rysy, jeśli dobrze widzę. — Wciąż patrzyła w lustro. — Gratuluję.

— Dziękuję — głos miał mechaniczny. — Francesco... Enid. W cokolwiek grasz, to nie jest pora. Los naszego ludu zależy...

— ...od przepowiedni, twierdzicie. Przepowiedni, której nie można zmienić. Przepowiedni, której nic złamie. Los naszego ludu nie zależy od niczego, jest zapisany i nie drgnie w nim ni zgłoska. Podobno w to wierzysz. Skoro tak, nie musisz się martwić.

— Lara jest kluczem. Wiesz, o czym mówię, twój ojciec musiał ci...

— Czy ma się dobrze?

Zbiła go z pantałyku.

— Mój ojciec. — Ułożyła ręce równo na blacie; byłoby nieuprzejmym, gdyby się malowała, nieodwracanie twarzy wystarczająco łamało protokół. — Z pewnością go widujesz. Często. Jesteś utalentowany i żądny wiedzy, a on nie ma następcy.

Odwrócił wzrok. Biedny Lisek, dużo nauki jeszcze przed nim. Ale tak, jego ród był nieco niżej w hierarchii niż jej czy Lary, szlachta, tak, doskonali wojownicy, tak, ale nie Wiedzący. Crevan zaczynał z gorszej pozycji, nie mógł się uczyć przez osmozę w rodzinie. Ale miał wielki dar: talent, magię, pracowitość, ambicję. I idealne geny.

— Twój ojciec ma się dobrze. Doskonale.

— Me coer esse aen haelle. Przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia, proszę.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie mogę przekazać twojemu ojcu ani słowa. Opłakał cię.

— Długo i głęboko, i szczerze, nie wątpię. — Zawodziłeś jako płaczka?, chciała spytać, ale się ugryzła w język.

Crevan wreszcie podszedł bliżej. Napięta skóra na kościach policzkowych. Nerwowy uśmiech, którego jeszcze nie nauczył się do końca zamieniać w uśmiech nonszalancki. Ciemne włosy, długie do ramion. Krótsze niż ostatnio, gdy go widziała. Moda. Albo pragmatyzm. Nie wiedziała już, od lat nie wiedziała.

— Pachniesz różą i ambrą. Dla swoich ludzkich kochanków? Wolą to od leśnych kwiatów?

— To prezent, owszem. Ale ludzi nie obchodzi, jak pachnę. Za bardzo ich zajmuje mój biust... moje gruczoły mlekowe. I moja wagina. I moja uroda, tak po prostu. Nie jestem zbyt wulgarna?

— Zapach jest. Ale skoro mówisz, że ludzi nie obchodzi...

— Mnie obchodzi. Nie chcę budzić wspomnień. Ty za to nadal pachniesz książkami, eliksirami dezynfekującymi i rozpuszczalnikiem. Do farby, prawda?

— Enid...

— Uprzejmość, Avallac'h. Biegłość w pogawędkach. Zimna krew. Mój ojciec je bardzo ceni, pomogą ci w...

— To miło, że tak się troszczysz o moją karierę. Dziękuję. Ale mylisz się w swojej ocenie mojego charakteru.

Położył dłoń na blacie. Obok jej rąk. Nie dotknął ich wszakże.

— Nie sądzę. Zawsze byłeś ambitny. I jesteś nadal. I nie cierpisz się mylić. Też taka jestem, łatwo mi rozpoznać.

Zacisnął na sekundę wargi.

— Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Że gdybym była ambitna, to nie odrzuciłabym wszystkiego. Ale widzisz, ja nie wierzę w wasze wszystko. Nie wierzę, że źródło władzy i wiedzy bije u was. A pragnę władzy i wiedzy.

— Wierzysz, że osiągniesz więcej, wysługując się małpoludom niż oddaniem własnemu ojcu i tysiącleciom tradycji.

— Mniej więcej.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Z wyższością. Tym razem mu wyszło. Milczał jednak nadal. A Francescę znużyło praktycznie monologowanie.

— Skomentuj. Niech to, że przychodzisz z prośbą, nie wiąże ci języka. Prośbie i tak odmówię.

— To nie jest gra — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Potrzebujemy Lary.

— Jej dziecka. Jej genów. Wiem, że wam zależy na pierworodnym, magia jest wtedy najpotężniejsza, ale bogowie, przecież to nie jest tak, że kolejne są całkiem pozbawione talentu. Zdolności. A, Crevan, mogę cię zapewnić, że od stosunków płciowych się nie umiera. Nawet od stosunków z Dh'oinne. Dostaniecie swoje dziecko. Współżycie z ludźmi nie ma wpływu na nasz cykl... naturalny. Podstawowy. Nic nie opóźnia ani nie wydłuża. Po prostu daje dodatkową szansę pomiędzy. Ten temat jest akurat całkiem nieźle zbadany, jest sporo materiału, sprawdziłam...

— Metodami czarodziejów?

— Naukowymi metodami. Czarodzieje niewiele się tu różnią od Wiedzących. Właściwie robią... robimy to samo.

— Nie neguję. Chciałem raczej spytać, czy naukowo, czy po prostu doświadczalnie. Z pewnością masz głęboką wiedzą praktyczną na ten temat...

— Nie bądźmy wulgarni.

— Przepraszam.

To nie była grzeczność. Spłoszył się. Całkiem szczerze.

— Lara do ciebie wróci. Do was. Spełni, co do niej należy, nieważne, ile dzieci będzie miała po drodze. Myślcie o tamtym, jak o kopii. Zabezpieczeniu. Mniej doskonałe, ale a nuż się przyda.

— Ludziom.

— I nam. Crevan, nie mów mi, że wcale nie chcecie ratować Aen Seidhe, tylko pragniecie, by Dh'oinne zginęli.

— Przysięgaliśmy chronić i działać dla dobra naszego oraz światów. Działać dla najwyższego dobra kosmosu. Musimy chronić.

— Cały cymes w definicji dobra i ochrony, prawda? Loteria reprodukcyjna, wszystkie wasze… nasze kłamstwa też miały być ochroną. Dobrze, że w końcu nie wygnali poetów i artystów, jakżebyś wtedy malował?

— Sugerujesz, że Lara…

— Miała dość bycia przedmiotem, naczyniem losu? Możliwe. Chce uciec w przelotny romans, spontaniczne uczucie od wszystkich kłamstw naszej klasy? Niewykluczone. Ale nie bój się. Ona wróci. Nie jest, jak ja.

Crevan prychnął drwiąco.

— I czarodzieje niby dali ci prawdę? Wolność? Ich wolność jest niewiedzą, Francesco. Ułudą. Nieświadomym kłamstwem wobec samych siebie. Ich wolność to opowieść idioty, pusta, wrzaskliwa i nic nie znacząca.

— Ale daje nadzieję.

— Przez zapomnienie! Przez jakieś narkotyczne odurze…

— Myślę, że tego właśnie chce Lara.

Zamrugał.

— Zapomnienia?

— Albo czułych słówek idioty, pustych, wrzaskliwych i nic nie znaczących… Za to wypowiadanych przez język zdolny przynajmniej przynieść kobiecie trochę przyjemności.

— Nie uwierzę, że Lara aen Saevherne, Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal — te słowa prawie syknął — mogłaby rzucić wszystko dla czynności, trwającej przeciętnie niecałe dziesięć minut i kończącej się…

— …wytryskiem. Zapłodnieniem.

Nie musiała kłaść nacisku na te słowa, by elf się zarumienił.

— Wedle twojej nomenklatury — dorzuciła uprzejmie; od wyprostu pleców i trzymania nieruchomej sylwetki zaczynały ją boleć mięśnie — właśnie o to Larze chodzi. Nie dziwota, wszystko w jej genotypie pcha ją do rodzenia, jak najszybciej, jak najczęściej, już się o to twoi poprzednicy postarali. Dla ciebie o to Larze chodzi. — To było okrutne, wiedziała, Crevan zastygł, jak uderzony, to było okrutne i niskie, mścić miłością miłość. — Poeci i ludzie ujęliby to trochę inaczej.

— A jakbyś ty to ujęła?

Czy się jej wydawało, czy cień urazy zabrzmiał w jego głosie? Tak czy siak, wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja nie jestem Larą. Nie potrafię zapomnieć.

Nie mam jej przywilejów, miała ochotę dodać, nie mogłam sobie nigdy pozwolić na zapomnienie. Ale Crevan przecież nie był jakimś Dh'oine, żeby mu wszystko wykładać. Rozumie. Lepiej może niż ktokolwiek.

Ta myśl, połączona z jego ewidentnym spłoszeniem, jego dyskomfortem – przebywał w jednym pomieszczeniu z wyrodną córką swojego mentora, źle odpłacał łaskę i tak dalej – jego poświęceniem, złagodziła jej głos.

— Mnie też to nie cieszy. On ukradł mi przyjaciółkę, tak samo, jak tobie ukochaną, a naszemu ludowi czas i geny. Ale ona do was wróci. Nie wyrwie się. Za dobrze jej u was jest i było. Łatwo wracać, gdy się nie poniesie konsekwencji swoich wybryków. A nie poniesie, bo jest zbyt ważna. Zawsze to wiedziała.

Elf zaprotestował, uniesiony honorowym oburzeniem. W imię umiłowanej. U każdego człowieka uznałbym to za słodkie, dumała Francesca, ciekawe, czemu u niego tak mnie denerwuje.

— W każdym razie — przerwała mu — romanse, nawet z czarodziejami, nie mogą trwać długo. Któraś strona zawsze się znudzi. Po prostu poczekajcie trochę. Poczekaj. Możemy nawet zabić czas tego oczekiwania razem. — Przykryła mu dłoń własną.

Bez większych nadziei. Crevan był w końcu Wiedzącym. I to, cud, paradoks, przypadek raz na tysiąc podbitych przez nich światów, zakochanym.

Brak nadziei okazał się wieszczbą rozsądną, elf strząsnął bowiem jej dłoń, odsunął się o kilka kroków, ostentacyjnie okazując niesmak.

— Nie jestem jakimś małpoludem, żeby mnie kupić seksem — warknął. — I nigdy bym nie dotknął...

— ...zdrajczyni? — podrzuciła Francesca.

Dostrzegła w jego oczach potwierdzenie, nim choćby wymówił słowo, uczynił gest i chociaż wiedziała, chociaż sprowokowała, to gniew zawrzał jej w żyłach. Odwróciła się od lustra, wstała, mięśnie westchnęły z ulgi:

— Dla Aen Seidhe wszyscy jesteśmy zdrajcami, Crevan. Patrzyliśmy na ich śmierć, patrzyliśmy na śmierć naszych dzieci. Patrzyliście. Spluwaliby ci pod nogi.

Nie dodała, kto, nie dodała „mnie niekoniecznie", przecież wiedział. I domyślała się, co odpowie. Proszę, może coś było w tych gadaninie o zdolnościach wieszczych jej rodu, sprawdzały się nieźle.

Pytał, tonem, jakim prowadzi się zwykle akademickie debaty, czy to nie dziwne, że zdrajcami nazywa się tych, którzy nie wystąpili przeciwko władzy, która to władza, jak czas pokazał, miała zresztą całkowitą rację, że zdrajcami nie są ci, którzy musieli błagać o przebaczenie ponieważ nieomal – albo i omal, lękałby się, gdyby nie przepowiednia – zabili całą rasę, czyż to nie ciekawe przesunięcie semantyczne? I co właściwie mieliby niby zrobić, perorował, teraz z odcieniem bardziej zapalczywym, też pójść, by głupio zginąć? Pogrzebać ich wszystkich ostatecznie? Pozwolić umrzeć przyszłości? Jednej obłąkanej wystarczy...

— Boli cię — stwierdziła Franceska, powoli, wyraźnie akcentując słowa, poniekąd zdumiona. — Boli cię to.

Nie zaprzeczył, nie potwierdził, utrzymywał idealnie obojętną minę, może z ociupinkę tej poprzedniej ciekawości badacza. Elfka podeszła bliżej, stałą teraz o krok, o wyciągnięcie dłoni. Powalałabym mu szaty, gdybym dotknęła, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, musiałby się tłumaczyć z tej ambry i tych róż.

— Patrzyliśmy, jak ginęli — powtórzyła. — A teraz Lara szaleje za Dh'oine, sypia z nim i marnuje wasze cenne geny. Ale to ja jestem zdrajczynią, tak, Crevan? Bo jestem, jak tamci, nie dość ważna? Bo wam wcale nie chodzi o rasę, a o urażoną dumę kasty? Bo ona być zdrajczynią nie może, za wiele od niej zależy, bo jej ojciec ją ślepo kocha? Bo ty...

— Widzisz emocje tam, gdzie jest tylko logika. Strategia. Gdzie chodzi o naszą...

— Mądrość nie sądzi po słowach, Crevanie. — O, to było miłe, jak musiał wstrzymywać wzdrygnięcie. — Spójrz na mnie i na Larę, na mnie i Aelirenn. Która z nas lepiej przestrzega przykazań naszych ojców?

Choćbym zresztą chciała, nie mogłaby przestrzegać ich mniej, dorzuciła w duchu, prawie rozgoryczona.

Cisza. Odpowiedź była jasna, tylko nie przeszłaby rozmówcy przez gardło. Ojcu Franceski pewnie też nie i ta myśl uczyniła elfkę okrutną. Tak, jak trzeba. Logicznie. Zgodnie z wiedzą.

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu gościa. Odruch odsunięcia się było widać, choć spróbował je pokryć zdumionym spojrzeniem.

— Francesco...

— Kochasz Larę, Crevan — szepnęła miękko. — I nie wątpię, że zdobyłeś spore wpływy. Cel... uczucia... to tak dobrze napędza. Bo zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby ją chronić, prawda? To, o co proszę, to znacznie mniej niż wszystko.

Skrzywił wargi w drwiącym grymasie, zbyt brzydkim, by nie być szczerym, zbyt brzydkim, jak na ich wychowanie. Ojciec skarciłby ją, gdyby sobie kiedykolwiek na taki pozwoliła.

— Zazdrościsz jej? — spytał obojętnym tonem analizy. — Miłości? Czyjej, mojej, ojca? Genów? Pozycji? Wiedzy? Myślisz, że jak je odbierzesz mnie, to...

— Jak to mawiałyśmy z Larą: ty się nigdy nie mylisz. — Zacisnęła palce na jego szacie, mocno, delikatny, cieniutki materiał – materiał stamtąd – prawie ustąpił pod paznokciami. — Czy to, czego chcę, to więcej niż wszystko?

Nie odpowiedział, ale objął ją ramieniem, pochylił się, przycisnął wargi do jej warg. Szło mu, caerme me ichaer, tak bardzo niezręcznie, jemy, tak znakomitemu uczniowi. Zdrętwiał cały, wargi i ciało miał, jak z kamienia, w nie było w tym nic gracji, bardziej tępe wyczekiwanie, monotonny, niepewny siebie samego ruch – ust, palców, języka, jakby tamtego sparaliżowało. Nic instynktu. Zabawne, że to sprawiło jej, Francesce, która sypiała z setkami zręczniejszych kochanków, z najlepszymi, najwytrawniejszymi w swej epoce, aż taką satysfakcję.

A potem, dosłownie w ułamku chwili, zrobiło się jej żal. Bloede cáerme, zrobiło się jej żal. Tego jego czekania czy tej jego miłości. Albo może Lary, która chciała tylko przeżyć wreszcie młodość, a wplątała się w uczucia. Albo może siebie samej, chociaż tak nie chciała myśleć.

Położyła opuszki palców na jego wargach. Zatrzymał się. Trochę zdumiony, trochę przestraszony (zrobił źle, nie był dość dobry, nie umiał, pokpił sprawę, utracił, widziała, jak na dłoni).

— W porządku — głos sam układał się w delikatne brzmienie. — Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu... — Ty na nią czekasz i to byłoby strasznie podłe, ukraść jeszcze to. — Nie musisz. Zrobię co trzeba. — Jak, bloede pest, zawsze. — Zrobię, co będzie trzeba, jeśli będzie trzeba. Gdy będzie trzeba. Obiecuję. — Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, szczerze, szczerze. — A skoro się mnie wyrzekliście, skoro dla mojego ojca jestem, jak martwa, to będziesz mógł, tradycjonalisto, szczerze się potem zaprzysięgać, że nasz lud nic nie zrobił. To też jest ważne, prawda? Nasz... przepraszam, wasz honor.

Odeszła o parę kroków. Zaśmiała, perliście – i znowu szczerze, po sekundzie, bo na widok jego miny – okręciła wokół własnej osi.

— Pomyliłeś się — dorzuciła, bo naprawdę, taki zdumiony wyglądał uroczo po prostu, jakby to powiedziały jej koleżanki z akademii. — Chciałam tylko, żebyś wrócił do mojego ojca, do ojca Lary, do was wszystkich, i pachniał mną. — O, to by się ojczulek zdumiał; ciekawe, jak bardzo by nie zareagował, jak bardzo by się nie zniżył. — Ale przecież teraz pachnę ambrą. Różą. Nie rozpoznałby.


	11. Chapter 11

Ekhm, modern AU. W tle naukowa, chociaż nie bardzo, po procedury wyglądają naprawdę całkiem inaczej (ale chciałam to jakoś dopasować do fabuły Wiedźmina) jednak.

Dobra, to wymaga wytłumaczenia. Sama przed sobą czuję, że się muszę wytłumaczyć, bo nie wiem, skąd to się... Znaczy, tak. Jest na Mirriel akcja "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość", gdzie sobie wybieraliśmy nazwę filmu i numerek jako prompty. Ten pierwszy znany, ten drugi w ciemno, miał się okazać nazwą piosenki. No i małe ja uznało, że skoro ma parę promptów podpadających pod romanse, to super, to weźmie sobie dodatkową mobilizację. Póki co wszystko jasne. Tytuł - "Fatalne zauroczenie", też jasne, do promptów pasuje (i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że się mi je uda napisać, seeriooo). Piosenki ujawniono w tym ciągu mojego cyklu sen-czuwanie, który pozwala mi napisać "dzisiaj". Piosenka - Florence&amp;The Machine, Kiss with a fist. Kojarzycie, jak nie, to to takie urocze i zabawne, więc radzę sprawdzić na YT.

Świetnie, póki co idealnie pasuje, serduszko małego ja śpiewa alleluja. Otwieramy sobie plik tekstowy. Piosenka w tle, tak dla nastroju. W pliku tekstowym kramikowym pada nasz wzrok na to poprzednie, tak, to z Avallac'hem i Stokroteczką. I się nam w łebku zaczynają otwierać kolejne wariacje i drzwi, i lustra, i nie chcą puścić - bo cóż, to moja mała niszowa parka. I do niej ta piosenka też tak jakby... (i to się chyba napisze). A lecąc od Avallac'ha - do niego i Eredina (ekhm, no wiecie, oni się kłócą i nie lubią, a w grach próbują pozabijać/upokorzyć/zrobić krzywdę, to jest właśnie to co dla mnie oznacza "pairing") piosenka pasuje równie świetnie. Licho w sumie wie, jakie Lara miała stosunki z tym swoim czarodziejem. A i do romansów czarodziejek, każdej z każdą, w tej Loży to by pasowało (gdyby Filippa próbowała coś, wieki temu, z Antagonistą-na-V, to też pewnie właśnie tak by wyglądało). Znaczy, nagle otworzyły się przede mną morza, oceany i całe nowe wszechświaty cracku.

Będzie zabawnie w najbliższym czasie, zabawnie, choć na jedną nutę. No ale przy okazji otwierania tych mórz cracku ten drobiazg - do Franceski i Avallac'ha - się pojawił na horyzoncie, przyplątał, dał radę błyskawicznie napisać. Modern AU, naukowcy i walka o punkty. W końcu oni tak w kanonie prowadzą jakby dwa rywalizujące zespoły badawcze, nie?

(trzysta słów więcej i miałabym to wyzwanie... pewnie bym nawet nawet wepchnęła romans... ale nie żałuję)

* * *

**Kij i marchewka**

* * *

— Kradniesz moje punkty — oznajmiła Francesca lodowato.

Lodowato tudzież w miarę cicho. Nie chciała skandalu, a wokół wrzała konferencja naukowa. Dziesiątki potencjalnie zbyt czułych uszu.

— To nie są twoje punkty — odparł spokojnie Avallac'h, dziekan wydziału genetyki i prorektor ds. badań naukowych Akademii Medycznej w Olchowie. — To jest projekt zaczęty przez moją uczelnię. Zaczęty, nim ty zrobiłaś magisterium, swoją drogą.

— To jest projekt zaczęty przez profesor Dorren. Projekt, który po jej tragicznej i przedwczesnej śmierci nadzorowałam przez dekady i przeniosłam z sobą na Uniwersytet w Dolle, zgodnie zresztą z jej ostatnią wolą. — Wycelowała w niego palcem. — Wszystkie kluczowe fazy i dokonania należą do mojego zespołu.

— I kto tu niby kogo zdradził, hm? Wiesz, ta tajemnicza ostatnia wola tak jakby zaginęła, a relacje świadków co do ostatnich słów Lary są sprzeczne. — Usta mu zadrżały; historia o tym jego nieszczęśliwym zadurzeniu do dzisiaj krążyła po ośrodkach naukowych w całym kraju. — Mam nadzieję, że tytuł rektora wynagradza to twojemu sumieniu. Tę zdradę i te wszystkie nieoznaczone cytaty z prac naszego wydziału w twoich artykułach.

— Oszczerstwa — syknęła. — Oszczerstwa, pomówienia, plotki, które tak uwielbiasz rozpuszczać. Tak do twojej wiadomości, panie wszechwiedzący, program nie wykazuje żadnych...

— Cytowanie niedokładne i wpływ cudzych prac, idei, pomysłów oraz dyskusji, które odbywaliśmy w dobrej wierze z wydziałową koleżanką. Takie subtelności umykają, niestety, komputerom i prawu. Ale skoro jesteś tak wielką legalistką, to z pewnością wiesz, że w moich badaniach nie ma nawet jednego cytatu z twoich prac. Oznaczonego lub nie. Wszystkie wnioski są całkowicie moje... To jest, mojego zespołu.

— Ukradłeś mi obiekt badań i masz czelność...

Avallac'h wyprostował się z godnością.

— Niczego nie ukradłem. Nie moja wina, że twój Uniwersytet ma problem z zabezpieczeniami i pozwala jakimś ekofanatykom włamywać się i niszczyć lub wynosić mienie.

— O, a to mienie całkiem przypadkowo oczywiście trafiło w twoje ręce!

— Bynajmniej. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to po prostu zgłosiłem do komisji etyki zainteresowanie, gdy policja odzyskała wasze obiekty. Wyście uznali je za nieprzydatne, bo doszło już do niekontrolowanych krzyżowań, a w ogóle przebywały kilka miesięcy poza warunkami laboratoryjnymi... Komisja zamierzała je uśpić, ja poczułem przypływ intuicji, złożyłem wniosek, uzyskałem zgodę, przeprowadziłem badania. Wyniki prezentowałem przed chwilą...

— Nie uznaliśmy ich za nieprzydatne. Komisja uznała. Myśmy też zamierzali zgłosić sprzeciw. Po prostu wyprzedziłeś nasz wniosek. Sprawa, jeśli się nie mylę, nadal jest w toku.

— Czyli mogę działać w ramach domniemania legalności. I dla wyższego dobra. Ta badania są dość ważne, by przymknąć oko na pewno nieprawidłowości. Tu chodzi o sprawy najwyższe wagi, a ostatnie wyniki mają wszelkie szanse okazać się przełomowymi...

— Nigdy nie uwierzę, że atak tego, jak mu tam, Geralta, był przypadkowy — prychnęła Francesca.

— Nie mam wpływu na stan twojego umysłu. Ale teorie spiskowe... pochopne oskarżenia... To do ciebie nie pasuje. Zawsze podziwiałem twoje opanowanie na równi z twoją urodą.

— Męski szowinista!

— Kiedyś lepiej przyjmowałaś i porażki, i komplementy. Kontakty z Ligą Obrony Żeńskiej Akademii ci szkodzą.

— W Lidze przynajmniej mamy fundusze i zrobiłybyśmy coś z takim materiałem badawczym! Taka świetna kombinacja genowa! A ty co? Stoisz i sobie na niego patrzysz? Czy czekasz na pozwolenie i parę złotych od tego waszego tyrana? Toż on się nigdy nie zgodzi, to człowiek poprzedniej epoki, cud, że nie ma oporów etycznych przed zwykłym in vitro!

— Rektor rzeczywiście bywa surowy i staroświecki...

— Staroświecki? Auberon chciałby przeprowadzać badania jak w średniowieczu! Bo wtedy jest niby pewniej, dokładniej i staranniej! Bo „w nauce nie można chodzić na skróty"! Zupełnie jak mój ojciec. To wszystko piękne, niech każdy ma poglądy, jakie chce, ale nie można pozwalać takim ludziom podejmować decyzji.

— Niemniej to nasza akademia jest teraz w posiadaniu niemal idealnego genetycznego egzemplarza, prawda? — rozległo się za nimi.

Nie głosem Auberona, na szczęście. Ale i tak podskoczyli. Eredin, prorektor ds. informatyzacji – podły karierowicz, jak nazywali go prywatnie i Avallac'h, i Francesca – stał za nimi z wielkim, brązowym królikiem na rękach.

— No, Ciruś — zaszczebiotał do niego z ostentacyjną słodyczą — przywitaj się ze swoimi szacownymi twórcami. — Pomachał króliczą łapką; samo zwierzątko poruszyło tylko noskiem i zaraz wróciło do obgryzania mu marynarki. — To ja lecę z naszą księżniczką, muszę ją jeszcze pokazać mediom.

I tyle go widzieli. Francesca z Avallac'hem zastygli na sekundę.

— On chce być w gazetach...

— ...w telewizji i Internecie...

— Z naszą Ciri?

— Chce mi odebrać szanse na tytuł rektora!

— Chce mi zabrać szanse na dofinansowanie z budżetu! Zabiję drania — syknęła Francesca, rozpychając się w tłumie.

— Bynajmniej. Ja go zabiję — oznajmił cicho, spokojnie Avallac'h, przepychający się obok. — Zabiję i oddam jego zwłoki studentom. Pierwszego roku. Na pewno da się to jakoś upchnąć w programie.


	12. Chapter 12

Francesca i Avallac'h znowu i oczywiście.

Mam niejasne wrażenie, że to nikogo poza mną u R. nie obchodzi. Ale trudno, po tej mirrielowej piosence miałam wenę. Poza tym, cóż, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze, by bawić autorkę. Tonacje tutaj skaczą wielce i nijak się rzecz nie może zdecydować, czy chce być na serio, czy crackiem w stanie czystym.

A R. dostanie dedykację, ot, co!

* * *

**Obraz zadrgał, woda spieniła się, potem już go nie było**

* * *

Stały na zrujnowanej, w pół przełamanej kolumnie – sądząc z tematów zdobień, świątynnej – ociupinkę wystającej ponad wodę. Naokoło było tylko morze.

Bardzo melodramatyczny krajobraz. Francesca westchnęła. Słony, morski wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy i z pewnością szkodził na cerę.

— Mogłaś po prostu zapytać, Jaskółko.

— Ale wtedy byś mi skłamała. Albo po prostu spławiła. Jak zawsze. — Ciri zastukała z niecierpliwością obcasem.

— Nie naburmuszaj się. Od tego się robią zmarszczki.

— Moje blizny dosyć skutecznie odciągną uwagę od moich zmarszczek. — Obcas dziewczyny stukał coraz szybciej, mocniej, bardziej niecierpliwie. —Wasza Wysokość, ja naprawdę potrzebuję znaleźć Avallac'ha.

— A sądzisz, że ja wiem, gdzie on jest, bo...? Nie umiem przechodzić między światami, Jaskółko. — Elfka pozwoliła ustom ułożyć się w cień bolesnego uśmiechu, zasugerować „niestety".

— Bo mówił, że chce złożyć wizytę jedynej pozostałej przy życiu elfiej suweren. Dlatego cię tu zabrałam. To byłby słaby szantaż, gdybyś mogła uciec, prawda?

— Nadal mogę skłamać.

Cirilla skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Gest przywodził Francesce na myśl Emhyra. Żywo. Za tym skojarzeniem szedł niepokój, lekki jak bryza.

— W tym świecie jest portal. Niedaleko — tłumaczyła dziewczyna. — Avallac'h da radę przez niego przejść i cię stąd wyciągnąć. Jeśli mi skłamiesz i go nie znajdę, cóż, nikt cię stąd nie zabierze.

Francesca uniosła lekko brew.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz porwać królową?

— Sądzę, że ustanowienie Filavandrela aén Fidháil suwerenem Dol Blathanny to kwestia jednego nilfgaardzkiego dekretu. No, może dwóch. Nie orientuję się jeszcze dobrze w kodeksie administracyjnym.

— Widać. Bo według kodeksu administracyjnego, Wasza Cesarska Mość, nawet zmiana sukna w gabinecie wymaga co najmniej czterech dekretów. I rozporządzenia wykonawczego.

Obcas uderzył tak mocno, że maleńki kawałek kolumny odpadł od niej i ze stukotem potoczył się w fale. Ciri zastygła na sekundę. Francesca wreszcie uporządkowała włosy.

— Powiem ci, gdzie jest nasz Lisek. Ale wolałabym, żebyś to ty odebrała mnie z tego uroczego świata. Choćby i po sprawdzeniu... prawdziwości moich informacji.

— Dlaczego?

— Widziałam się z Crevanem już jakiś czas temu. Mógł dawno przejść do innego świata. Nie chcę tutaj czekać, aż go znajdziesz. A poza tym, mam przeczucie, że mógłby się nie spieszyć.

— Avallac'h niespieszący na ratunek pięknej damie? No kto by pomyślał.

— Rozstaliśmy się... nie do końca w zgodzie.

Dziewczyna jęknęła. Tym razem odłupała butem kawałek kolumny zdecydowanie celowo.

— „Nie do końca w zgodzie". Pięknie. Ostatnio słyszałam to określenie, gdy opisywał mi swoje relacje z Eredinem. Nie jesteś Wiedzącą. Nie mogłabyś mówić chociaż trochę jaśniej?

Francesca zapatrzyła się w wodę. Jeśli skupiła magię, dosłownie trochę, tyle, ile miał każdy z jej ludu, mogła dostrzec pod powierzchnią zatopioną świątynię. Piękną. I szkielet kobiety, rozpaczliwie wyciągający rękę do ołtarza.

— Różnimy się z Avallac'hem w ocenie wielu spraw. — Elfka wyciągnęła dłoń, złapała błyski światła w klejnot pierścienia; jeszcze po matce. — Ale spotkaliśmy się w zgodzie i przyjaźni. Ootrzebował trochę czułości. Podobno uraziłaś czymś jego... bardziej stałą partnerkę... i doprowadziłaś do ich rozstania.

Ciri poczerwieniała.

— Ja ją? Ja ją? To raczej ona mnie! Nazwała mnie... I w ogóle to niby teraz moja wina, że się rozstali? Nawet nie wiedziałam, że on kogoś ma! Myślałam, że on cały czas jest zakochany w... w mojej prapraprapraprababce. Bloede pest. Cholera jasna. Czemu z wami to wszystko musi być takie...

— Pochędożone?

Dziewczyna parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

— Crevan jest nadal bardzo zakochany w Larze — przyznała po chwili Enid. — To prawda. Ale między zakochaniem a stosunkiem fizycznym istnieje pewna różnica. Im jesteś starszy, tym większa.

— Zawsze mówił, że seks jest dla elfów...

— Dam ci radę, jaskółko. Od starszej, doświadczonej w sprawach romansów kobiety. — Francesca się uśmiechnęła. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie wierz, kiedy odrzucony, nieszczęśliwie zakochany samiec dowolnego gatunku mówi ci o wzniosłym pięknie celibatu.

Teraz Ciri ze śmiechu prawie spadła z kolumny, musiała się podeprzeć o wystający czubek dachu.

— No dobra, to poszedł do ciebie się wyżalić i dostać pocieszenie — podsumowała. — Czyli całkiem miło. Jakim cudem daliście radę rozstać się nie do końca w zgodzie?

— Zeszliśmy na politykę i twoją, jak to ujęłaś, praprapraprababkę.

— Cholera.

— Zaiste.

— I jak się skończyło? Dokonał magicznego odpowiednika wyjścia z trzaskaniem drzwiami? Bo w tym jest niezły.

Francesca patrzyła na przemian w pierścień i w wodę. Ciri wzdychała i przewracała oczyma, ale czekała.

— Nie, to raczej ja duchowi jego dałam w pysk i poszłam — szepnęła wreszcie elfka. — Myślę, że jest u siebie w domu. W tym w Touissant. Liże rany.

— Duchowe?

Enid wykonała nieokreślony gest potwierdzenia. Coś między potaknięciem a wzruszeniem ramion. Podejrzeń Cirilli to najwyraźniej nie ukoiło, bo oznajmiła, że ruszają razem, chwyciła królową za ramię, i tyle je w tym świecie widzieli.

'

'

— Avallac'h? Avallac'h, gdzie jesteś? Mam do ciebie pytania, wiesz? Nie możesz mnie tak wykorzystywać, a potem zostawiać bez odpowiedzi... Co to było?

Przez korytarze niósł się dziwny, głuchy odgłos. Jak charkot jakiegoś potwora. Albo stukot kamieni.

Ciri spojrzała pytająco na Francescę.

— Myślisz, że wywołuje lawinę, żeby się od nas odciąć?

Elfka nasłuchiwała parę sekund. Potem wybuchnęła perlistym, pięknym śmiechem.

— Gdzie tam. To po prostu kaszel. Lisek — wykrztusiła przez miękkie, delikatne chichoty — się nam przeziębił.

'

'

— Po co tu sprowadziłaś tę... tę prawie ludzką czarownicę, Zireael? — wybuchnął Avallac'h, ledwie weszły do gabinetu.

— Bo mogła wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, a ja nie miałam ochoty sprawdzać wszystkich twoich potencjalnych kryjówek. O połowie których nawet nie wiem. — Ciri rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. — No, rzeczywiście, brakuje tutaj kobiecej ręki.

Pokój był zagracony. Koce leżały rozwłóczone na podłodze. Na każdej powierzchni płaskiej, łącznie z podłogą, stały stosy naczyń, kubków, flasz i alembików. Pomiędzy nimi leżały pomięte i pobrudzone tłuszczem kartki. A pośród całego tego bajzlu Wiedzący, elita swej rasy, kołyszący się na bujanym fotelu przy kominku, po czubek nosa owinięty kolejnymi kocami.

— Od razu widać, że cię porzucono, Crevan — przytaknęła Francesca, podejrzenie radosnym tonem. — Tak samo było po tej sprawie z Larą. Musieli drzwi do ciebie wyważać, a tam w środku – obraz nędzy i rozpaczy! Alkohol, narkotyki, jakieś bełkotliwe notatki naukowe zapisane równie bełkotliwym szyfrem... Jakieś zapowiedzi strasznej zemsty na Dh'oinne... Jakieś miłosne sonety...

Avallac'h zamierzał chyba zaprotestować. Otworzył przynajmniej usta. I się znów rozkaszlał. Elfka podeszła do niego, sprawdziła zawartość kubków stojących na najbliższej etażerce.

— Alkohol, nalewka, herbata, ziółka... To ci nie pomoże, Lisie. Tutaj trzeba porządnego eliksiru antybiotykowego. Ja wiem, że Aen Saevherne to prędzej umrze niż się przyzna do słabości i weźmie lekarstwo, bo waszym zdaniem chorują tylko ludzie, ale sądząc po kaszlu, masz zapalenie płuc. W najlepszym przypadku oskrzeli. Zaraz ci jakiś dekokt na szybko przygotuję, pajęczyn tu sporo.

— Ty chcesz pouczać mnie? W sprawach naukowych? Zdrajczyni własnej rasy, wyklęta przez własnego ojca, ty chcesz pouczać Aen... — znów zaczął kaszleć.  
Ciri poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Jakoś tak dotąd nigdy nie myślała, że tego konkretnego elfa – żadnego elfa, tak właściwie – może kiedyś zabraknąć. Tak po prostu. Nie na skutek intryg, walki czy jakichś wielkich końców świata. Z powodu przeziębienia.

— Avallac'h...? — Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Może jednak zrób tak, jak ona mówi, dobrze? Weź te lekarstwa, połóż się do łóżka...

— Tak jak ona mówi? Tak jak ona... — znów kaszel. — A powiedziała ci, jak się ostatnio pożegnaliśmy?

— Nie do końca w zgodzie.

Tym razem kaszel mieszał się ze śmiechem.

— Nie do końca... Może jej opowiesz tak... konkretniej, Enid?

— Wiesz, to są jednak twoje sprawy intymne, nie chciałam...

Wiedzący zrobił szeroki, przyzwalający gest ręką. Francesca westchnęła, ściągnęła z półek kilka składników, zaczęła rozcierać zioła i pajęczynę. Ale pozostała dwójka milczała – Ciri wyczekując, Avallac'h kaszląc – i elfka wreszcie, z westchnieniem, które przypominało szelest uginającej się pod lekkim wietrzykiem trawy, rzuciła:

— Zostawiłam go sparaliżowanego zaklęciem, wyszłam, zamknęła drzwi, przekręciłam klucz... Ach. I podpaliłam tamten pokój. W ramach poetyckiego wyrazu mojej płomiennej urazy. Ale, Crevan, gdybym sądziła, że Aen Saevherne, elita elity, ostatni z ostatnich prawdziwych mędrców naszego ludu, będzie miał kłopot z jednym ludzkim zaklęciem magicznej pożogi, to nigdy bym...

— Nie miałem kłopotu — wychrypiał ostatni z ostatnich prawdziwych elfich mędrców. — Od razu przywołałem deszcz i ugasiłem to małe ognisko. Tylko przy okazji przemokłem.

Stąd przeziębienie, domyśliła się Ciri. Ta myśl ją uspokoiła. Skoro w grę nie wchodziła magia, a przyczyna do bólu fizyczna, to powinno się dać jej zaradzić.  
Francesca za to wyglądała na głęboko zdumioną, nawet nieco zatroskaną.

— Ależ, Crevan, przecież najpierw trzeba było zaklęcie nieprzemakalności rzucić na siebie, że o tym zapomniałeś, ty, kiedy zawsze metodycznie dokładny... To tamta... tamta... jak jej było... ta twoja musiała dla ciebie jednak sporo znaczyć, skoroś teraz taki roztargniony!

— Nic dla mnie nie znaczyła — wykrztusił przez zęby Avallac'h. — Po prostu nie do końca opanowałem moc zaklęcia. I nie miałem czasu na rzucanie całej sekwencji. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że podpaliłaś nie jakiś dywanik pod drzwiami, tylko łóżko, na którym leżałem. A musiałem najpierw zdjąć z siebie klątwę unieruchamiającą.

— Crevanie Espane aep Caomhan Macho, sugerujesz, że ten, drobny w końcu, dyskomfort przypiekanych pięt utrudniał ci koncentrację? Niczym u, wybacz porównanie, przepytywanych przez Scoia'tael Dh'oinne? Nie, niemożliwe, żeby nasz lud upadł tak nisko, żeby najwybitniejsze umysły naszego pokolenia aż tak osłabły... Pamiętam wszak, jak nas szkolono. Stanie pośrodku kręgu płomieni to było nic przy innych ćwiczeniach.

— Nic nie pamiętasz — stwierdził elf miękko. — Zdradziłaś nas. Nie ukończyłaś nauk.

— Widziałam dosyć. Nie zapominaj, z jakiego rodu pochodzę. — Francesca wzruszyła wdzięcznie ramionami, wsypała zawartość moździerza do małego rondla, powiesiła nad ogniem. — Mój ojciec byłby bardzo rozczarowany, że jego ulubiony uczeń nie jest w stanie myśleć jasno z tak maleńkiego powodu, jak grunt palący się pod nogami.

— Prawie tak rozczarowany, jak tym, że jego jedyna córka wyrzekła się swojego dziedzictwa...

Ciri postanowiła przerwać, nim dojdzie do magoczynów i kolejnych aktów piromanii.

— A ja myślałam, że to moje stosunki rodzinne są nienormalne — ogłosiła. — Ale to pewnie też przez tę starszą krew.

— Stosunki rodzinne zawsze są nienormalne — westchnęła Francesca. — No, Lisie, otwórz pyszczek, lekarstwo zaraz będzie gotowe. Nawet ci posłodziłam!

Avallac'h zacisnął wargi.

— Ty pierwsza — wymamrotał.

— Nie ufasz mi?

— Ani trochę.

— Nie myślisz chyba, że byłabym gotowa zabić jednego z ostatnich Aen Saevherne? Głównego mędrca Tir ná Lia?

— Jestem pewien, że z rozkoszą. I co prawda rozkoszą byłoby również przyjąć śmierć z twoich rąk, pani, ale może jeszcze nie dzisiaj — dodał z krzywym uśmiechem. — Nie czuję się godzien.

— Avallac'h, wiem, że ty między światami skaczesz i obyczaje ci się mieszają, ale my, Aen Seidhe, nie zabijamy ostatnich przedstawicieli wymierających gatunków.

— Cytujesz mi jakieś tanie romanse? — prychnął ze świętym oburzeniem elf.

Ciri przewróciła oczyma. Elfy, pomyślała z przekąsem. Starsza krew, Wiedzący, królowe, setki lat życia, przepowiednie, skakanie po światach. A tu proszę, zachowują się zupełnie jak Geralt z Yennefer. Nie ma co gołąbeczkom przeszkadzać.

— To ja może pójdę — oznajmiła ostentacyjnie głośno, tak żeby na pewno usłyszeli. — Avallac'h, wpadnę jutro. Wasza Wysokość, jeśli jutro się okaże, że on jest martwy, to Nilfgaard wyciągnie konsekwencje.

Francesca zwróciła na nią swoje wielkie, sarnie oczy.

— Gdzieżbym śmiała truć przyjaciół nilfgaardzkiej dynastii rządzącej...

Elf, skończywszy kolejny atak kaszlu – tłumiony przez nadal zaciskane wargi – zaczął właśnie recytować formuły dosyć formalnego pożegnania, prychając przy okazji coś o lennach i klękaniu przed ludzkimi królami. I to było o jedno prychnięcie za dużo. Skończył z kubkiem naparu przy ustach. Ciri, teleportując się na azymut w stronę Kaer Morhen, nadal kręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

'

'

Ledwo dziewczyna zniknęła z gabinetu, Francesca zacisnęła wąską, wypielęgnowaną dłoń na nosie Wiedzącego.

— Pij, Crevan, pij, pij, za mamusię, za tatusia, mojego, wiem, że twój cię wiele nie obchodzi, za starszą krew, za Larę...

Przy słowie „Lara" Avallac'h spróbował się wyrwać, odwrócić głowę. Ale był najwyraźniej za słaby. I w końcu musiał przełknąć całą zawartość kubka.

— Nie wybaczę ci tego — oznajmił elf z lodowatą, ścinającą krew w żyłach nienawiścią, ledwie Enid uniosła palce.

— Że ci uratowałam życie w chorobie? Że wypowiedziałam imię Lary?

— Ze mnie upokorzyłaś — syknął. — W oczach Zireael.

— W oczach potomkini Lary.

— Nie o to chodzi.

Francesca westchnęła, dostawiła sobie pufa, ściągnąwszy z niego uprzednio piętrzące się papiery. Kiedy teraz tak sobie siedziała, patrząc na Crevana, w jej oczach odbijał się ogień z kominka. Skakał po tych złotych, pięknych włosach, błyszczał w nich, mnożył się, jakby w lustrach. Jakby cały pokój znów stał w płomieniach.

Avallac'h ocknął się. Czy raczej: zmusił do ocknięcia.

— Co ty mi podałaś?

— Lekarstwo.

— Farmakon — odparł, sam słyszał, że mniej charkocząc, ale za to ociupinkę bełkotliwie.

Zaczynało się mu robić gorąco. Od środka. Jakby ktoś rozpalił mu ognisko w klatce piersiowej.

— Pismo — odparła. — Wiedza. Magia. Gen starszej krwi. My wszyscy jesteśmy trucizną i lekarstwem. Po to nas stworzono.

Tak, pomyślał, to był głupi zarzut, bardzo głupi. A potem poczuł smukłą dłoń na policzku. Chłód pierścionka. Natychmiast sprawdził mentalne bariery. Stały. Jeszcze silnie, ale miał wrażenie, że coś między nimi przepływa, jak woda, jak pnącze, jak lekki wiatr. Coś się chce prześlizgnąć.

Widział siebie, odbitego w tych wielkich, błękitnych oczach. Widział, jak Francesca chwyta jego ręce – bo jednak spróbował odepchnąć – jak kładzie mu dłoń na oczach.

— Mój lud ginie — szepnęła do niego z ciemności, która zaczynała już się kołysać. — Chcę wiedzieć, po co. Śpij.

Ostatkiem sił kazał sobie – to było najłatwiej zwieść, wplątać – myśleć o niej, o nich.

'

'

— _Eredin, Imlerith, Caranthir, dziesiątki rycerzy Aen Elle... Avallac'h, co ty chcesz zrobić? To są wieki pracy, twojej własnej pracy, świetne geny, a ty je chcesz tak po prostu... Oszalałeś, Avallac'h. Eredin miał rację. Nie rozróżniasz już swoich... efektów swojej pracy od swoich wierszy. Myślisz, że możesz nas palić i drzeć na kawałki, jakbyśmy byli nieudaną frazą. Patrzyłeś zbyt długo w pustkę, skoro chcesz jej oddać wszystkie światy._

— _Eredin nie rozumie. Ciri jest naszą jedyną..._

— _O tym też mówił. Słusznie, jak widzę. Nie myślisz przy niej jasno. Ciri to nie Lara._

— _Lara także chciałaby..._

— _Lara jest martwa, Crevan, martwa, a przed śmiercią zdążyła przekazać tysiąclecia badań ludowi, który nas właśnie morduje. Wybacz, że nie przejmuję się ostatnią wolą zdrajczyni. Nie waż się podnosić nam nie ręki ani tej swojej magii, tu jest cały pałac żołnierzy, cały pałac Scoia'tael – i wiesz co? Ich też nic nie obchodzi wola Lary Dorren, przez którą ja muszę klęczeć przed Emhyrem, a oni muszą umierać... Wiesz, co ja, co my byśmy dali za wsparcie jakiejkolwiek armii? Co musimy czuć, patrząc na nędzę i upadek naszego ludu, żyjącego na śmietnikach ludzkich miast? Co wiesz ty, który sobie, wygodnie, przeskakujesz między swoimi rezydencjami a Tir ná Lia!_

— _Wydasz mnie?_

_Prychnięcie. Potrząśnięcie głową. Zmęczony uśmiech._

— _We wszystkich toczących się obecnie wojnach Dol Blathanna jest neutralna. Nie mamy – nie mam sił na nic innego. Nie mam mocy, by wchodzić między Aen Elle. Już nie, Crevan. Ten świat jest moim losem. Taki był mój wybór._

Wcześniej, głębiej.

— _Nic ci nie ukradliśmy! Ja też za nią tęsknię, Crevan, to nie jest tak, że nikt poza tobą jej kochał! I my w istocie potrzebujemy tego genu znacznie bardziej. I bynajmniej nie tylko ty masz prawo... Szlag, spaliłeś mi włosy!_

Obok.

— _Nie musisz rozumieć. Możesz mi zaufać. Wasze motto. Może, dla odmiany, zaufaj mi, że próbuję uratować naszą rasę. Nie chcę uciekać. Chcę ocalić._

Dalej – spróbował zboczyć, kluczyć, skierować na inną ścieżkę.

— _Mów do mnie „me luned". Tylko dzisiaj, proszę. Następnym razem będę ci odgrywała Larę._

— _To wszystko będą tylko kłamstwa._

— _Nie kłamstwa. — Opuszki na wargach, takie miękkie. — Udawanie. Fikcja. Podobno ludy kultury oralnej nie mogą kłamać, ale my przecież, wielcy potomkowie wielkich cywilizacji, znany już pismo._

Głębiej, głębiej, głęboko. Zaczął się szarpać.

— _Ojciec na was czeka. Z Jego Wysokością. — Ściśnięcie gardła. — Na ciebie i Larę. — Głęboki wdech, spokojnie, Francesca obok, piękna jak wschód słońca, ale to nic, to nic. — Nie chciałbyś poćwiczyć?_

— _Poćwiczyć?_

— _Formuły. Albo pocałunku. — Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. — Pewnie dotąd nawet nie próbowałeś. A Lara ma, wiesz, pewne doświadczenie._

I jeszcze. Gdzieś w chaszcze.

— _Co daje nam wiedza? — Elf jest stary, widać wieki w jego oczach, ale pytanie zadaje łagodnie._

— _Władzę. I zrozumienie, które pozwala zachować w sobie wieczny spokój — na wpół recytuje, na wpół improwizuje Crevan. — Cokolwiek by nie przyszło. Władza pozwala zaś na to, co przyjdzie, wpływać. Decydować o kształcie przyszłych zdarzeń._

_Nauczyciel się uśmiecha, a z boku pada, ciche, pobrzękujące srebrem śmiechu, jakby mówiąca już wycofywała się z własnych słów, brała je nawias ironii._

— _Gorycz, smutek i spustoszenie ducha — stwierdza Francesca. — Gorycz, obojętność i brak miłości, bo mądrość uczy tylko pogardzać tym, co rozumiemy, a gdzie pogarda, tam nie ma miejsca na miłowanie. To daje nam wiedza, mam na myśli._

_Wiedzący patrzy na nią sekundę dłużej niż to wypada. Elfka wytrzymuje spojrzenie. Potem coś przebiega tamtemu przez rysy, jakieś skrzywienie ust, jakby odtwarzano przed nim nielubianą scenę z ulubionego dramatu, coś irytującego, co trzeba przeżyć, obejrzeć, choć zna się to na pamięć. Skazę._

_Francesca też to najwyraźniej dostrzega, bo zaraz mruży nieco oczy, rozluźnia dłonie i wypycha do przodu wargi. _

Żebyście nie widzieli, jak je zaciskam, szepcze spokojny, srebrny głos. Dalej nie masz już dokąd uciec, Crevan. Ale nie będziemy tego oglądali. Scena jest mi znana, a niespecjalnie lubiana, zaiste.

_Gondola. Tir ná Lia i Faevennae, główne jezioro. Gondola jest obita aksamitem, sukno baldachimu jest szmaragdowe. Lara siedzi naprzeciwko. Ma kilka lat, on jest nie aż tak wiele starszy, to dziecinna zabawa, kołysanie fal, przymknięte powieki, prawie drzemanie. Ciepło słońca._

_Gdy elfka unosi powieki, spojrzenie, choć zielonych oczu, jest cudze. Stare._

— _Nie możesz mi skłamać._

— _To nie jesteś ty._

— _Ja to akurat ja — prycha w odpowiedzi elfka i śmiech jest taki sam, ciepły, ciemny, aż nieco za niski; Avallac'h zaciska w duchu pięści, bo ten śmiech nie należy do niej, należy do Lary. — Ty to ty. A to wszystko... marne wyobrażenia. Fantomy, w które się przyobleka duch. Dymy, lustra... tafla wody. Popatrz. — Zanurzyła w tę taflę całą dłoń, aż po bransolety, zmąciła wodę. — Nie było mnie tutaj. To tylko twoje wspomnienie._

— _Ja nie obrócę tu głowy. — Potrząsnął z irytacją głową. — A ty? Co widzisz za mną?_

— _Mojego ojca, oczywiście. Na brzegu. Był wszak z wami na tej wyprawie. Nie musiał co prawda stać akurat tam, ale zostawmy szczegóły, przecież ty nie masz zbyt dobrej wyobraźni wizualnej. Pamiętasz słowa i abstrakcje, nie obrazy. Magia nam to wizualizuje, ale to wszystko nieprawda. Prawdopodobne zmyślenie. Przecież nie pamiętałbyś, jaką Lara miała wtedy sukienkę. _

_Nie pamiętałby. I teraz, gdy elfka zwróciła na to uwagę, suknia stała się rozmyta, migotała wszystkimi kolorami i żadnym. Nie potrafił na niej utrzymać wzroku._

— _Nie trudź się tym. — Perlisty śmiech. — To bez znaczenia. Nie możesz mi tu skłamać._

_Nie może, owszem. Można kłamać własnym wspomnieniom, ale nie tej magii, która buzuje wokół nich, podtrzymuje cały ten obrazek, nie naciskowi, który Avallac'h czuje w umyśle._

— _Ale dalej możesz mnie zwodzić, jeśli tylko otworzysz usta. Jesteś wszak Aen Saevherne. — Wzięła jego dłoń we własną, zaczęła kołować palcami. — Przykro mi, Crevan, wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale sama sobie wezmę odpowiedzi. To przynajmniej nie boli._

_Nie, to tylko wyrywa ci gwałtem całe kawały umysłu, odpowiedzi, kontekst, wszystko. To jakby coś zaciskało się pętlą i rwało szczypcami, bezboleśnie, ale przecież czujesz. Może nawet jak jakiś intelektualny gwałt, chociaż elf bardzo nie chce w ten sposób widzieć sprawy. Co nie znaczy, że nie widzi. W takich sytuacjach trudno zachować kontrolę nad sobą._

_I dlatego wydaje się mu, że minęła ledwie sekunda i że minęła wieczność, gdy elfka kładzie mu dłoń pod brodą, odchyla głowę trochę do tyłu, całuje. A co to niby, opłata, pocieszenie czy przeprosiny, prycha w duszy Avallac'h. Odsuwa się._

— _Masz, co chciałaś? — warczy na głos._

— _Jak zawsze. — Wzruszenie kształtnych – ale nie tak kształtnych, jak te Franceski – ramion. — Ty naprawdę wiesz wszystko._

_I o, to z pewnością są przeprosiny._

'

'

Miał wrażenie, że jego powieki ważą tonę. Mimo to otworzył oczy, spróbował unieść głowę. Francesca położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, przycisnęła lekko do łóżka. Łóżka. Czyli najwyraźniej pofatygowała się go przenieść.

— Nie wstawaj. Czego potrzebujesz?

Przeczesała palcami włosy. Na ręku błysnął pierścień. Ten po matce, Crevan rozpoznał i coś zakłuło go w sercu.

— Pigwówki — burknął. — Jest we wnęce.

— Widzę, alkoholiku. — Uśmiechnęła się.

To był piękny uśmiech. Prawie wywołał w nim wyrzuty sumienia. Prawie odwiódł od zamierzeń, zwłaszcza, że przecież czuł się lepiej, więc tamto to faktycznie było też lekarstwo.

Prawie. Toteż gdy Francesca stawała na palcach, by sięgnąć na najwyższą półkę, Avallac'h resztkami magicznych sił zamknął skałę, odcinając wnękę od pokoju.

Trzeba Eniddien przyznać, że nawet nie pisnęła. Przeciwnie, głos miała władczy i stanowczy.

— Crevanie Espane aep Caomhan Macho! Natychmiast rozstąp ten głaz!

— Tyle potrafisz — zdumiał się elf, zbierając siły i oceniając ciężar swoich mebli — z tak wielkiego jesteś rodu, córka Aen Saevherne, królowa jedynego elfiego państwa, członkini osławionej Loży, a nie umiesz sobie otworzyć głupiej litej skały i przejścia zrobić. Ludzka magia ma jednak swoje ograniczenia.

— Wypuść mnie, a ja już ci pokażę ograniczenia i możliwości ludzkiej magii!

— Kule ognia? Pożary? Czy coś mniej wulgarnie oczywistego?

— Przekonasz się. A umiem być bardzo, bardzo subtelna.

Avallac'h się zawahał. Kuszącej nucie w głosie Franceski Finadbair zawsze trudno było się oprzeć. Zwłaszcza, gdy ciągle miało się w pamięci jej złote włosy, jej błękitne oczy, patrzące z troską, jej białe dłonie...

Uniósł z wysiłkiem brew. Meble, trzeszcząc, zaczęły się przesuwać.

'

'

— Nie znudziło ci się? — rozległo się w głowie Avallac'ha głosem pełnym czaru.

Przewrócił kartkę w księdze. Uniósł głowę. Spojrzał przelotnie na regał, stojący pod ścianą. Wrócił do czytania.

— Wiem, że mnie słyszysz — upierał się głos. — Nie wiem, którą szafą zastawiłeś ścianę, ale nie blokuje telepatii.

— Mój błąd — westchnął w myśli.

— Owszem. Crevan, posiedziałam sobie w tej twojej uroczej spiżarce godzinkę, wymiotłam ci suknią – a droga była! – wszystkie kąty, wypiłam dwie nalewki, zaraz zacznę śpiewać po pijaku. Nie zdzierżysz tego.

— Wytłumię cię.

— Będę śpiewać na głos. A wiesz, że krtań i płuca mam nie od parady. Będę śpiewać sprośne piosenki Dh'oinne.

— To pośpiewamy razem. Zireael mnie paru nauczyła.

Chwila ciszy.

— Przebywanie z nią zmniejszyło twój rasizm. — Głos nie posiadał się ze zdumienia.

— Raczej zwiększyło tolerancję.

— To doskonale. Bo zamierzam ci opowiedzieć wszystko, co Lara opowiadała mi o swoich przygodach miłosnych. Zwłaszcza, co mówiła o swoim ulubionym, ostatnim, ludzkim kochanku...

Wytłumił ją. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, potem zza szafy nadpłynął śpiew. Śpiew krystalicznie czysty. Śpiew, którego miłośnie przeciągane zgłoski opiewały wielką i piękną międzygatunkową miłość.

Avallac'h zamknął książkę. Pozwolił sobie na teatralne westchnienie.

— Wytłumię też pokój. Zachrypniesz, a do mnie nie dojdzie ani sylaba — pomyślał głośno i bardzo ostentacyjnie.

— Lara nigdy nie lubiła tych twoich hodowanych róż! Uważała, że za mało w nich fantazji, za dużo schematyczności i nastawienia pragma... — Francesca chyba to wrzasnęła i przesłała telapatycznie równocześnie.

Wiedzącemu, gdy nakładał na pokój i swój najpotężniejsze, acz spiesznie, blokady, konwulsyjnie drgały szczęki.

'

'

Francesca siedziała na podłodze z nogami podwiniętymi pod brodą. Chyba drzemała – nic dziwnego, sądząc z pustych butelek, potraktowała groźbę wypicia Crevanowi zapasów alkoholu bardzo poważnie.

Kosmyk włosów wysunął się elfce z misternej fryzury i opadał wzdłuż kości policzkowych. Avallac'h odsunął go, delikatnie.

— O, proszę. — Enid nie uniosła powiek. — Już myślałam, że zostawisz mnie tutaj aż do kolejnej wizyty Cirilli.

— Przynajmniej miałbym pewność, że nie rzucisz we mnie klątwą.

— Kto wie. — Teraz otworzyła oczy, kącik ust wygięła w uśmiechu. — Może uznałaby, że zasłużyłeś.

— Może. Ale ja też mam wiedzę i nie waham się przed szantażem.

— Ani zdradzaniem cudzych tajemnic.

Uśmiechnął się. Rzeczywiście, to byłoby w jakiś sposób... niższe, tak. Gorsze. Większe przekroczenie.

— Czy to nie zabawne, że bardziej się boimy otworzyć cudzy list niż zabić adresata? — Francesca wstała, otrzepała suknie.

W małej przestrzeni niszy Avallac'h musiał dotykać elfki. Czy raczej ona jego, to ona wszak wstała i ona wepchnęła się mu przez to z biustem, biodrami i twarzą w strategicznych miejscach. Ona, czyszcząc materiał, musiała wplątywać dłonie też w jego ubrania, musiała mieszać tkaniny, jedna właziła w drugą, gdy próbował – doskonale wiedząc, jak zawsze, że popełnia błąd – Jej Wysokości pomóc, zdjąć jakiś kurz czy pajęczynę z włosów, wygładzić fałdy stroju.

Ale gdyby się odsunął od damy, która wymagała asysty, popełniłby jeszcze większe wykroczenie. Poza tym nie ufał, że Francesca, gdyby zostawić jej dość miejsca na swobodne ruchy, nie przyzwałaby, ot, dajmy na to: burzy z piorunami. Czy raczej: samego pęku piorunów. Skierowanych w jego plecy.

— Wszyscy możemy zabijać — wróciła nagle do tematu elfka, teraz już wyglądająca w miarę porządnie, za to zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoicie, z tą głową, naraz złożoną na jego ramieniu, z tymi słowami wypowiadanymi niemal prosto w jego szyję — ale tylko Wiedzącym wolno czytać cudze listy.

Smukłe palce powędrowały wzdłuż jego karku i niżej, po kręgosłupie. Chłodne, bardzo chłodne, czuł nawet przez szaty. Wzdrygnął się. Może Francesca przemarzła w tej niszy. Ale wątpił. Wyciągnąć ciepło z powietrza potrafiłaby i najmarniejsza ludzka czarodziejska.

— Jestem niezdrów — przypomniał, odsuwając elfkę. — Jeśli chcesz, możemy wypić po kieliszku... czegoś. Tutaj, widzę, dokonałaś już dogłębnej degustacji, ale mam jeszcze trochę w pokoju i spiżarce. Kieliszek i tyle. Rozmawiać z tobą, wybacz, nie wiem o czym. Wszak sięgnęłaś już po wszystkie moje odpowiedzi. A na aktywność fizyczną nie mam siły. Źle się dla mnie zresztą ostatnio nasze ćwiczenia kończą.

— Gdybym przypuszczała, że nie potrafisz się osłonić przed zwykłym zapaleniem płuc! — Francesca pokręciła głową. — Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko nie udawane. Wymówka, żeby się móc w spokoju nad sobą użalać. Biedny porzucony samiec. Wy w tym wszyscy tacy sami, niezależnie od gatunku.

Avallac'howi gorąco uderzyło na policzki. Obrócił się, by sięgnąć po nalewkę – i ukryć twarz. Chociaż był dziwnie pewien, że Eniddien i tak wszystko wie.

— Zaufam twojemu doświadczeniu w tej materii. Jest wszak niezmierzone — zauważył uprzejmym tonem.

— Dzięki temu przynajmniej mam jakąś realną wiedzę, nie rasistowskie stereotypy, o cyklu rozrodczym ludzi. Czyli gatunku z genem Lary, że ci tak przypomnę. Gdyby nie nasze działania...

— Masz na myśli przypadek, na powrót łączący dwie linie?

— ...gdyby nie to, co się stało w tym świecie, nigdy nie miałbyś nawet Ciri. Nawet tak bliskiego... odwzorowania. Tej twojej szansy. Moglibyście nam jakoś odpłacić. Za lata opieki. Może nie zawsze Zireael było u nas idealnie, ale w końcu wyżyła. To już coś. Gdybyś znał dane dotyczące śmiertelności niemowląt, doceniłbyś tym bardziej...

— Ciri wie, że mówisz o niej jak o zwierzątku hodowlanym?

— Wie, jak ty i reszta Aen Elle o niej mówicie. Słyszała zebranie Loży. W tym względzie nic jej raczej nie wstrząśnie. — Francesca wzruszyła ramionami, odebrała od niego pełną czarę. Wciągnęła głęboko jej zapach. Kilka sekund przyglądała się barwie. I nawet udało się nie wyglądać przy tym podejrzliwie.

— Doskonale pachnie, kolor też piękny. Znać rękę mistrza, nalewki to ty, Crevan, robisz najlepsze na całej Spirali, nie dziwota, że Eredin wolał cię nie zabijać, tylko trochę... za karczek przytrzymać. Caranthira pewnie nie takiej destylacji uczyłeś. Sprytne. Nie ma to jak być niezastąpionym.

— Lubię myśleć, że mam też zasoby innej, cenniejszej wiedzy — rzucił przez ramię, mało elegancko, korkując butelkę.

— Błądzisz, jak każdy zamknięty w wieży mędrzec z pretensjami. Kiedyś umrzesz — znów się zbliżyła, stanęła za nim, jej oddech owionął mu ucho, ciepły, pachnący cytrynówką — i te twoje laboratoria znajdą ludzie albo cokolwiek innego, co tu wówczas będzie żyło. I na co pójdą twoje cenne kolby, flasze i alembiki? Na wyrób alkoholu. Albo narkotyków.

— I to jest niby dowód mojego błądzenia?

— Naszego. — Przytuliła się do niego, podbródek wbiła w kark. — Kopiemy się z losem. Nawet gdy twierdzimy, że chcemy wypełniać proroctwa i przeznaczenie, to... kombinujemy, tak właśnie, ordynarnie kombinujemy, żeby to było na naszych warunkach. Tylko przy tym kombinowaniu powtarzamy va'esse deireadh aep eigean z obojętną, wyniosłą miną. I udajemy, że co będzie, to będzie, nie zmienimy ani sylaby, niech się dopełni. A potem, jak już nakłamiemy wszystkim w oczy, wracamy do siebie i kombinujemy, jak to zrobić, że te sylaby spełniły się przynajmniej z odpowiadającym nam akcentem oraz intonacją.

— Jesteś pijana.

— A ty chory i majaczysz z gorączki.

— Bardzo możliwe. Tylko co niby, twoim zdaniem, mamy robić innego? To, co ty, uważasz, robisz, pomagając ludziom i zostając ich pionkiem? Miałbym pójść do Emhyra i powiedzieć mu, że mam wiedzę wieków w zakresie przyrządzania narkotyków tudzież alkoholi, więc niech mnie przyjmie do siebie na dwór, żebym mógł jemu, panu przyszłości, bohaterowi koła dziejów, usługi swoje ofiarowywać? To żaden znowuż wielki bohater, widziałem, jak wielu takich padało i zobaczę, jak wielu jeszcze padnie...

Położyła mu palce na ustach, śmiejąc się lekko. Cóż, przynajmniej elfkę rozbawił. Jeśli wierzyć jej tłumaczeniu: wyobrażeniem Emhyra i jego, Avallac'ha, przebywających w jednej sali i próbujących się nie pozabijać.

Cokolwiek to elfa ubodło.

— Znosiłem Eredina wieki, zniósłbym i jednego Dh'oine przez parę lat.

— Ty znosiłeś Eredina? — Jasne brwi Francesce podjechały pod sam czubek czoła. — A nie przypadkiem on ciebie?

— Kwestia punktu widzenia. Tak czy inaczej, spór się między nami rozstrzygnął... samoistnie.

— Samoistnie. — Enid była coraz bardziej ubawiona. — Ech, Aen Elle, Aen Elle, wy tacy zawsze, takie stare, mądre dzieci... Dziękuję. — Pocałowała go w policzek; nim zdążył zareagować, już odeszła na parę kroków. — Że mi przypomniałeś. I za nalewki. Nie trudź się odprowadzaniem mnie do portalu, choryś wszak, sama uruchomię.


	13. Chapter 13

Wyszło mi kiedyś w crack pairing meme. Ponieważ pairing był zbyt okrutny nawe... jak na mój gust, ale samo zestawienie za mną chodziło (a jest zbyt fikowe, żeby z tego robić jakieś opowiadania na konkursy), to mamy gen.

To samo, co u mnie zawsze, tak jest, do znudzenia. Mój buhdel, moje wewnętrzne dziecko, moja podświadomość. ;)

* * *

**Uczyniliśmy się**

* * *

Shani po Brennie miała kilka możliwości. Załamać się – pozwolić wygrać tym wszystkim, którzy mówili, że jest za młoda, że gdzie ją wysyłać, że trzeba dziecko chronić. Wziąć sobie urlop – na to namawiali ją przełożeni, przyjaciele i rodzina, z każdym dniem natarczywiej. Mogła też zagrzebać się w pracy, spróbować nie tyle zapomnieć, co zamknąć w klatce obowiązków – tak zrobili Iola i Milo. Ta ostatnia droga pasowała Shani najbardziej. Nie ma czasu na wspomnienia, kiedy w akademickim szpitalu i w darmowej przyświątynnej lecznicy, gdzie chadzała w ramach wolontariatu, czekają pacjenci.

Zresztą, tyle się działo. Pokoje. Procesy. Masowe reemigracje. Awanse i degradacje. Zniknięcie Dijkstry, chłodne, racjonalne, bezwzględne rządy Filippy, mały król, z okna pozdrawiający tłumy spokojnym wzrokiem i uniesioną wysoko drobną dłonią. Kto miałby czas na przeszłość? Nowa epoka nastała. No, na-stawała się. Nastawiała.

Kilka dni po podpisaniu ostatnich ważniejszych klauzul (te mniej ważne będą podpisywać ani chybi aż do następnej wojny, prychali znawcy polityki), po kilkudniowych dyżurach – tak jakoś wyszło, dzień w jednym miejscu, dzień w drugim, praktycznie bez snu, tylko z krótkimi drzemkami – Shani, zdając fartuch i dokumenty, i podając opisy nowych przypadków, poczuła falę mdłości. Pociemniało jej przed oczyma, zakręciło się w głowie.

„O cholera", diagnoza postawiła się sama „mdleję".

'

'

Gdy Shani uniosła powieki, świat nadal trochę się kołysał. Mimo tego, że zajmowała pozycję horyzontalną. A nad tą pozycją pochylała się Vaarne Juszczka, jej opiekunka na studiach. Obok stał, jak zwykle wyprostowany na baczność (i próbujący tym ukrywać fakt, że jedno ramię ma niższe) Henryk Holtz, kierownik katedry, prorektor uniwersytetu oraz dyrektor kliniki.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. No, to teraz się zacznie.

— Kazaliśmy sprawdzić twoje diagnozy i zalecenia z ostatnich dwunastu godzin. — Vaarne świdrowała ją spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. — Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku.

Shani odetchnęła. Czyli przynajmniej na tym froncie nic nie zawaliła.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoje zachowanie... takie zachowanie... jest niedopuszczalne. I nieodpowiedzialne. Możesz myśleć, że dasz radę, że jesteś młoda. Ale żaden organizm nie zniesie takiego obciążenia stale. Każdy z nas czasem, nawet w najlepszej kondycji, popełnia pomyłki. Lepiej, żeby mógł sobie po nich powiedzieć, że zrobił wszystko, co się dało, by ich uniknąć. Że nie wynikły one z przemęczenia i lekceważenia własnego organizmu. Że się o te błędy w sztuce nie prosił.

Holtz odkaszlnął delikatnie. Jego chuda, pociągła, pobrużdżona zmarszczkami twarz zmięła się i rozprostowała, jakby próbował kilku min, nim wreszcie wybrał właściwą. Pełną uprzejmej, delikatnej troski.

— Nie chcemy pani karać. — Głos miał miękki. — Przeciwnie, martwimy się o panią i chcemy dla pani dobrze. Jest pani jedną z naszych najlepszych studentek, jednym z, pozwolę sobie wyrazić nadzieję, najlepszych lekarzy przyszłości. Dlatego sytuacja napawa nas troską. Mam nadzieję, że tak to pani odbierze.

Shani nie miała pojęcia, o jakie „to" chodzi i natychmiast poczuła niepokój. Przemowy zaczynające się od „twojego dobra" czy „kiedyś zrozumiesz" zwykle zwiastowały spore kłopoty. A tutaj padły oba stwierdzenia. Kłopoty musiały być gigantyczne. Należało wybadać grunt.

— Uważacie państwo, że nie powinnam chodzić do lecznicy? Albo... — Gardło się jej zacisnęło. — Albo zawiodłam państwa zaufanie i nie powinnam więcej przychodzić tutaj, do...

— Ale skądże, drogie dzieck... droga pani! — Holtz uniósł dłonie w ni to obronnym, ni to uspokajającym geście.

Juszczka tylko pokręciła energicznie głową. Dzięki kokowi siwych włosów znacznie górowała nad niewysokim dyrektorem. Minę też miała surowszą, chociaż to akurat mogła być kwestia ostrego, orlego nosa. I sardonicznego tonu słów:

— Omdlewanie po dyżurach nie jest, dzięki bogom, częste, ale nie jest też, niestety, aż tak rzadkie, żebyśmy mogli sobie pozwolić na wyrzucanie personelu z tego powodu. Zwłaszcza kompetentnego personelu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że lekarzowi do takiego stanu doprowadzać się nie wolno.

Shani, zalana falą ulgi, całej reszty słuchała już jednym uchem. Tak mniej więcej do słów „wypoczynek", „urlop", „wieś".

— O nie — głos miała bardzo stanowczy i silny, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto przed chwilą zemdlał ze zmęczenia, a teraz rozmawia ze słusznie zirytowanymi przełożonymi. — Nie ma mowy. — Chciała dodać „wypoczynek mnie zabije", ale to przecież tylko utwierdziłoby ich w postanowieniu. — Muszę... chcę pracować. Chcę pomagać. Być przydatna. Mieć wpływ. Zawsze móc coś zrobić.

Holtz wyglądał, jakimś cudem, na jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego. Vaarne pokręciła głową.

— Pani traktuje nas i siebie jak idiotów. — Cmoknęła. — Nas pani wolno, my to dla pani stare próchno, ale samej sobie tego robić nie należy. Nie wypada. I niech się pani teraz nie waży zaprzeczać.

Holtz rzucił koleżance ciężkie spojrzenie. Do Shani zwrócił się jeszcze łagodniej niż przed chwilą.

— Droga pani, my wszyscy czytaliśmy raporty spod Brenny. Od deski do deski. I możemy panią zapewnić, że pani... zachowanie i obawy, i reakcje... że to wszystko, co pani przeżywa, jest najzupełniej normalne. Typowe.

A skąd wy niby wiecie, co ja, do cholery, przeżywam, przemknęło przez głowę Shani. Już za tym przemknięciem szło poczucie winy – bo jednak to ona dzisiaj nawaliła, bo w istocie ludzkie reakcje nie są aż tak osobnicze, doświadczony lekarz pewnie je wszystkie zna – ale była pewna, że niczego nie powiedziała na głos.

Najwyraźniej miała najbardziej wymowne spojrzenie świata, bo rektor się roześmiał, trochę chyba odprężony.

— Pani pewnie myśli, że co my, starcy zza biurek, wiemy. Ale ja też byłem młody, pani Juszczka była zaś kiedyś jeszcze młodsza, niż jest obecnie. Przeżyliśmy niejedną wojnę. Mój dziadek służył w trakcie rebelii Falki. Widziałem i pamiętam, co front robi z ludźmi. Złe rzeczy robi. Straszne. Ale byłem na tym froncie, tak jak pani, bo chciałem leczyć. Pomagać. Coś zmienić. Wróciłem w kawałkach, to prawda. Wielu nie uratowałem, to prawda. Jednak tam, w bitwach, czasem udawało się komuś ocalić życie, a skoro udało się mi uratować tych kilku, to wierzę, że było warto. Czy tak?

Shani potaknęła. Zrobiło się jej jakoś tak ckliwe, słodko, prawie jakby płacz się jej zbierał w piersi. Ale to było niemożliwe, bo Shani już od dawna, bardzo dawna, nie płakała.

Vaarne zacisnęła wargi. Potem, jakby uświadomiwszy sobie, co zrobiła, rozciągnęła je w uśmiechu.

— Mój szanowny kolega jest lepszy w pocieszających przemowach. Mnie doświadczenie podpowiada tylko, że wysłać kogoś prosto z frontu do spokojnego sanatorium, żeby sobie odpoczął i pomedytował, i rozgrzebał wszystkie swoje prawdziwe czy urojone winy, to zabójstwo. Równie dobrze można takiemu delikwentowi od razu gardło poderżnąć. Mniej się będzie męczył.

Holtz odchrząknął.

— Dlatego uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolimy pani wrócić do pracy. Ale teraz, gdy minęło już... od tamtych wypadków... trochę czasu, uważamy, że przyszła pora wysłać panią... umożliwić pani wypoczynek. Kontrolowany.

— Kontrolowany? — Shani naprawdę nie chciała zabrzmieć tak gniewnie.

Właściwie nie chciała brzmieć w ogóle, chciała być cicha i potulna, i zachowywać się jak na skruszoną podwładną przystało.

— Z ludźmi obok. Ludźmi, którzy będą służyć pani wsparciem, pomocą, troską...

— Którzy co jakiś czas wpadną sprawdzić, czy się nie otrułaś. Tak z dwa razy dziennie. Albo trzy.

— ...Którzy się zatroszczą o pani potrzeby i pomogą pani w chwilach ewentualnego kryzysu.

— Ewentualnego, też coś. Shani, bądźmy szczerzy, lekarz, który zamiast ratować innych sam musi być ratowany...

— Było już po moim dyżurze!

— ...i robi zamieszanie na oddziale, bo wziął dwa dyżury pod rząd, to nie jest lekarz zdrowy. Zdrowego człowieka powstrzymałby przed czymś takim rozsądek. Już jesteś w kryzysie. Potrzebujesz pomocy. Zorganizujemy coś. Damy ci jakąś pracę naukową, żebyś nie została bez zajęcia dla rąk i głowy. Wyślemy w jakieś miłe, ustronne miejsce, gdzie będzie jakaś kompetentna zielarka z silnym charakterem. Akurat taka, żeby pozwalała ci czasem sobie pomóc, ale nie dała sobie odebrać całej pracy. Najchętniej w ogóle wysłałabym cię do świątyni, ale nie sądzę, żeby medytacje i całkowity spokój ci pomogły. Jeszcze nie.

— Zorganizujemy to tak, żeby było dla pani naprawdę jak najlepiej, zostawimy pani wolną rękę w wyborze z listy miejsc...

— ...lecz nasza decyzja jest nieodwołalna. Chociaż, oczywiście, zawsze możesz jeszcze zrezygnować z pracy.

'

'

Wybrała Młodoczyn, małą wioskę na południowym wschodzie. Ze starą lekarką (może będzie zmęczona, może chętnie skorzysta z pomocy) i wolną chatą na uboczu (trochę prywatności, jakaś szansa na ucieczkę od ludzkiej troski).

Vaarne wysłała listy. Długie listy. Dużo listów. Holtz pewnie też dopisał swoje. Toteż lekarka, chociaż stara, ani razu nie pozwoliła Shani wyjść poza ustaloną zaraz pierwszego dnia listę obowiązków. Zbieranie ziół raz w tygodniu. Dwa razy w tygodniu pomoc przy pacjentach. Jeśli będą nagłe przypadki, to ją zawała. Może czasem pomóc mieszkańcom przy dzieciach albo pracach domowych, ale to akurat wiejska wspólnota miała już doskonale zorganizowane i jeśli pozwalała Shani coś czasem zrobić, to raczej w ramach zajmowania dziewczynie czasu.

Nie zajmowali dość. Praca naukowa, zlecona przez szpital – badanie właściwości ziół i tradycyjnych mieszanek leczniczych – choć obliczona na lata i teoretycznie obszerna, została „przykrojona do jej potrzeb". W efekcie zajmowała się badaniem, owszem, dogłębnym, ale tylko kilku roślin. Zagrzebała się w tym, jak mogła, ale tryb pracy nijak nie chciał przypominać szpitalnego rozgardiaszu.

Miała czas. Mogła myśleć. Nie bardzo dużo, mieszkańcy starali się ją codziennie wyciągać z domu, ale jednak. Mogła rozważać, co chce dalej robić – leczyć, to proste – i jak. I co chce zrobić z własnymi demonami. Jak je oswoić. Zamknąć. Sprawić, by przestały szkodzić innym.

„By przestały szkodzić tobie samej", powiedziała Vaarne, „to jest najważniejsze, reszta przyjdzie za tym". Ale to był cel bardzo odległy, Shani wolała zająć się czymś bliższym. Na przykład: jak nauczyć się ukrywać swoje demony pod kocykiem tak, by przełożeni przestali je zauważać.

Pisała raporty. Pisała, zachęcona przez Holtza, prywatne listy, w których zachwycała się pracą, ludźmi, miejscowością, jak sądziła, dokładnie tyle, ile trzeba, wrzucała tyle, ile trzeba, zabawnych anegdot i tyle, ile trzeba (czyli niewiele) drobnego narzekania. Badania szły jej dobrze, tempem wręcz rekordowym, listy, uważała, brzmiały świetnie, jak kogoś kompletnie zdrowego, spokojnego i szczęśliwego.

Mijały tygodnie, a z Oxenfurtu, wśród miłych, gładkich, ciepłych zdań ciągle brakowało „wracaj".

'

'

Obudził ją – nawet nie szelest, raczej przeczucie. Spała przecież tak, jakby nie spała. Sklęła, wstała sprawdzić, co się dzieje w obejściu. Jeśli to lis, przepłoszy, dosyć już jej kur zadusił.

Przeszła ledwie parę kroków, a sprawca hałasu już stał w drzwiach domu. I nie był to lis.

— Chata jest na uboczu, mieszkasz sama. Kryję się, świadkowie mi niepotrzebni. Szkoda. Masz pecha, żeś się obudziła, dziewczyno — elf mówił z łagodną obojętnością, chrapliwym głosem kogoś odwykłego od słów.

Mroziło krew w żyłach, ale gdy napastnik się poruszył, Shani dostrzegła, jak odruchowo osłania bok. I paskudną bliznę, przecinającą mu całą twarz. Imię zabłysło jej w głowie. Sławne i podobno przejmujące grozą, ale – to nie był tamten. Nie miał nawet munduru, tylko podróżną, znoszoną kapotę. Shani lęk odszedł, jakby ręką odjął, zerwała się na równe nogi, przycisnęła do ściany obok łóżka, spróbowała ocenić sytuację.

— Jesteś ranny — rzuciła szybko, ale opanowanym tonem. — Jestem lekarką. Mogę ci pomóc, opatrzyć...

— I zawołać pomoc albo otworzyć ranę. Opatrzyłem się sam, sam sobie poprawię. To tylko skaleczenie.

— Zrobię to lepiej. Stój tam! — warknęła, gdy tylko postąpił krok naprzód.

Zrobił dwa następne. Dzieliły ich już może trzy-cztery metry. Ale się zatrzymał, spojrzał z ciekawością.

— Nie boisz się mnie.

Parsknęła. Zupełnie nie był straszny bez munduru.

— Primo, jeśli się w ogóle boję jakichś Wiewiórek, to już prędzej tego fiuta, co pod Brenną nam pacjentów mordował. — Za dużo, syknęła na siebie w duchu, za dużo gadasz, nie pokazuj, że jesteś słaba, to jak ze wściekłym psem trzeba. — Secundo, zawsze mam skalpel przy sobie i wiem, jak ciąć w tętnicę, żebyś w trzy sekundy stracił przytomność, a w pół minuty się wykrwawił.

Wlepił w nią spojrzenie. Białka oczu błyskało w ciemności.

— To był błąd. — Głos miał nadal bardzo, bardzo spokojny.

— Że ci powiedziałam o skalpelu?

Coś mu przeleciało przez twarz, ale w tym słabym świetle i przy tych bliznach Shani nie umiała rozczytać emocji.

— Nie, to był dobry blef.

Dziewczynie serce zamarło. Ale odpowiadała zupełnie chłodno, stanowczo, jakby kto inny kierował jej głosem.

— Nie blefuję.

— Blefujesz. — Isengrim też brzmiał pewnie i spokojnie. — Dość często prowadziłem przesłuchania, żeby umieć rozpoznawać kłamstwo. Ale to dobre kłamstwo było. I dobrze powiedziane — dodał łaskawie. — Niejeden oficer tak nie umiał.

Gadał. To dobrze. Gadanie przedłużało Shani życie, a poza tym tworzyło jakąś więź. Zawsze to trudniej zabić coś, z czym się gada. Ten pod Brenną też lekarzy tylko odepchnął, nie zabił, skoro już sobie z nimi pogawędził.

A jeśli nawet to nie dlatego, przemknęło Shani przez głowę, to trudno, jakiejś strategii musimy się trzymać. Gadanie wygląda póki co obiecująco. Niech gada. Jak najwięcej.

— To co było błędem? Skoro nie skalpel, co do którego, nawiasem, zawodzi cię wyczucie? — Patrzyła mu mniej więcej w oczy, ale nie dokładnie; niewyzywająco, ale bez strachu.

— Yaevinn popełnił błąd. Nic to przecież nie dało, na co rannych dobijać, przecież w tej bitwie już by udziału nie wzięli... A przy układach te parę trupów było koronnym dowodem, że nasza brygada to zbrodniarze wojenni, nie żołnierze. Że żadne konwencje, tradycje i honorowe ustalenia nas nie obowiązują. Że można nas wydać. Że można nas zabić jak psy, ze skrępowanymi dłońmi.

A faktycznie, mówiono coś. Że Faolitiarna uciekł, to ogłoszono oficjalnie, ale ponieważ razem z nim uciekło paru najpowszechniej znienawidzonych oficerów, powszechnie uznano, że władza się ich po prostu i po cichu pozbyła. Gmin trochę żałował uciechy egzekucji, ale rozumiał konieczność przestrzegania traktatów.

Najwyraźniej tym razem gmin się mylił. Trudno. Shani miała przynajmniej następny zestaw pytań.

— Tamci na ciebie czekają? Potrzeba im czego?

— Doprecyzuj „tamci", dziewczyno.

— Ci, z którymi uciekłeś. Angus Bri-Ci, Riordain...

Uśmiechnął się. Tym razem rozpoznała. Podobny gest widywała u okaleczonych pacjentów. Żołnierzy po bitwach. Cywili, którzy się narazili żołnierzom. Żon krewkich mężów. Dzieci niecierpliwych żon.

— Oni nie żyją. Zabili ich. Wasz lud bardzo dobrze zrozumiał oficjalne ogłoszenia. Biegły jest w aluzjach. Tylko ja straciłem coś ostatnio ochotę na wypełnianie woli królów. I uciekłem naprawdę.

Czyli był najpewniej bez sojuszników. To już jakaś wiedza. Taktyczna nieledwie.

— To kto z tobą jest? Wojsko? Szukają cię? Spalą wioskę, jeśli się dowiedzą, że tu byłeś i ci nie poderżnęłam gardła?

— Nie sądzę. Nie szukają zbyt gorliwie. Nikt za mną nie idzie i jeśli nie zacznę się rzucać w oczy ludowi, nie powstanie plotka o upiorze Faoiltiarny włóczącym się po lasach, to raczej nie pójdzie. Większe teraz sprawy zaprzątają umysły generałom. Choćby podział łupów. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Idę do Zerrikanii. Nie będę przeszkadzał królom Północy w rozwijaniu kultury, gospodarki i społeczeństwa. Powiedziałaś, że mi pomożesz. Zrobisz to? I nikomu nie powiesz, że mnie widziałaś? Jeśli zaczną mnie ścigać, będę się bronić.

To było zupełnie, zupełnie zbędne ostrzeżenie, Shani wiedziała, co się robiło złapanym Wiewiórkom i nie skazałaby na to chyba nawet tamtego... Yaevinna. Co nie oznaczało, że wyzbyła się zdrowej podejrzliwości. Tudzież instynktu samozachowawczego.

— Skąd ta wolta?

Przez chwilę sądziła, że nie odpowie. Ale jednak.

— Yaevinn opowiadał, że lekarze w tym namiocie byli gotowi zginąć za nilfgaardzkiego pułkownika — mówił powoli, w głosie słychać było ni to wahanie, ni to niechęć, takie odległe. — Nie jestem już pułkownikiem Cesarstwa, ale skoro aż tak bardzo zależało wam na idei wtedy, w trakcie bitwy, gdy wszystko się ważyło, to nie złamiesz przysięgi lekarskiej teraz, kiedy wygraliście.

— Mogłam zmienić zdanie co do ważności mojej przysięgi, gdy ten twój Yaevinn mordował rannych na moich oczach.

— Mogłaś. Ale nie zmieniłaś. — mówił z całkowitą pewnością, patrzył z całkowitym spokojem i w Shani narastała wściekłość, bo czuła pod tym tę samą arogancką wyższość, obojętność oceny nawet nie jej, a całego gatunku, którą spotkała pod Brenną. — Zaproponowałaś mi pomoc, gdy stanąłem na progu i powiedziałem, że cię zabiję. Nie tak się zachowują rozczarowani idealiści.

To niby jak, miała ochotę spytać. Tylko była pewna, że odpowiedź właśnie przed nią stoi. I potrzebuje opieki medycznej.

— A jeślibyś spróbowała mnie oszukać, to zabić cię zawsze zdążę — dorzucił uprzejmie elf. — Dam radę. Nawet gdybyś naprawdę trzymała skalpel.

Prychnęła drwiąco, z gniewem. Ulga czyniła ją chyba bardzo nieostrożną. Isengrim znów wykrzywił twarz – uśmiechnął się, znaczy.

— To, że się mnie nie boisz, przynosi ci chlubę, lecz nie zmniejsza dysproporcji w naszych... umiejętnościach.

Zakląskała językiem, wyciągnęła rękę.

— Z dumą nazywasz się biegłym w mordowaniu? — sarknęła, chociaż wiedziała że to głupie; opatrywała już przecież tylu żołnierzy, dyskutowanie z ich wyborami nie miało sensu; a omawianie wyborów Isengrima sensu miało jeszcze mniej, teraz faktycznie mógł tylko uciec albo zginąć w męczarniach. — Jeśli mam cię połatać, to chodźże. Czasu nie przybywa.

Nadal się nie ruszył.

— Obiecuję, że cię nie zabiję — oznajmił solennie. — Teraz ty obiecaj, że nikogo...

— Obiecuję — syknęła. — Obiecuję, że cię opatrzę zgodnie z moją najlepszą wiedzą, nie zrobię ci krzywdy i nikogo nie zawiadomię. Coś jeszcze? Nie? To chodźże tu wreszcie, do światła.

'

'

Rana rzeczywiście nie była bardzo poważna. Nie była też tak powierzchowna, jak elf cały czas próbował Shani wmówić. Szarpana, dosyć głęboka, zdecydowanie od kłów. Psich, sądziła dziewczyna. Z dużą dozą pewności. Akurat ludzi poharatanych przez dzikie kundle widywała w Oxenfurcie niemal w każdym tygodniu.

Isengrim obserwował ją czujnie.

— Pewne masz dłonie — zauważył naraz. — Nawet niektórym havekarskim lekarzom się trzęsły, gdy mnie opatrywali.

— A im obiecywałeś bezpieczeństwo? — Shani nie zwracała większej uwagi, co odpowiada, skupiona na szyciu.

— Dostawali pieniądze.

— Które z martwych rąk nietrudno zabrać.

Nie odpowiedział. I dobrze, bo dziewczyna nie była w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie zapewnień o wiewiórczym honorze. Dosyć się go w życiu naoglądała.

— Potrzebujesz zapasów? — Nałożyła ostatnie opatrunki. — Głupie pytanie. Dam ci. Jedzenie, zioła, środki odkażające...

— Sam sobie wezmę, ile zechcę. I konia. — Przejechał palcami po bandażach, jakby oceniając; Shani szlag trafił. — Przecież po to tu przyszedłem.

— Dałeś słowo, że...

— Nie zamierzam cię zabijać.

— Tylko okraść!

— O nieokradaniu nie było mowy. — Drań dał radę nawet brzmieć z godnością. Urażoną.

— Jasne. O czym jeszcze nie było mowy? — Lekarka zacisnęła zęby, z ust wychodził jej syk. — O gwałcie, na przykład? O wymordowaniu całej wioski na moich oczach? O...

Skrzywił się.

— Przestań, dziewczyno.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

— Nie raczyłaś podać mi swojego imienia. Pani.

— A na co ci niby...

— Mnie na nic. Mnie „dziewczyno" wystarczy. To ty, pani, wyraziłaś sprzeciw.

— Przeciw kradzieży głównie.

— Nie wezmę dużo.

— Pewnie, że nie. To nie jest w końcu skarbiec Redanii. Czy ja ci wyglądam na bogatą? To ci się w ogóle nie opłaca — dorzuciła, już chłodniej, już trzeźwo. — Weźmiesz konia, będę musiała wytłumaczyć mieszkańcom stratę. Mogę zwalić na skrzaty albo wilki, pewnie. Ale coś nie sądzę, żeby uwierzyli. Ściągnę ci na głowę pościg, choćbym nie chciała, i tyle będziesz miał Zerrikanii, co sobie w Drakenborgu wymajaczysz.

To było przecież tak nielogiczne, cały ten pomysł z okradaniem, że elfowi musiały go podrzucić lata wojny i tygodnie tułaczki.

— Grozisz mi? — Siedział dalej niedbale, pozornie rozluźnionego, uśmiechnął się wszakże paskudnie, paskudniej niż dotąd.

Shani westchnęła.

— Nie. Po prostu mówię, co będzie. Przecież nie dasz rady nieść więcej, niż ci dam po dobroci. Koń w tej okolicy tylko zwróci na ciebie uwagę. Nie opłaca ci się.

— Że też musiałem trafić akurat na lekarkę targującą się jak przekupka.

Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że elf doda „za jakie grzechy", bo bardzo chętnie by mu je wszystkie wymieniła. Ale drań się powstrzymał.

— Jeśli tak ci spieszno ściągać na siebie uwagę władz i umierać, to trzeba było mi w ogóle nie zawracać głowy opatrywaniem cię. Próbuję pomóc — sarknęła, energicznym ruchem zbierając medykamenty ze stołu. — Nikomu nie życzyłabym publicznej kaźni.

— Oczywiście — wtrącił z jakimś dziwnym, zmęczonym rozbawieniem. — Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś wszak dobra. Pani. Ratujesz ludzi, elfy i Czarnych, a wojna i polityka cię najpewniej brzydzą. Czemu w ogóle siedzisz w tej wiosce na krańcu świata zamiast odbierać medale, honory i tytuły? Czyżby władcy Północy nie chcieli wynagrodzić lekarzy spod Brenny? Czyżby im też nie pasował ten jeden Nilfgaardczyk, którego życie rzuciliście się ratować? Doszukali się cienia zdrady? Braku gorliwości w...

— Mógłbyś zamilknąć? — Shani skończyła przecierać stół; krwi już nie było widać. — Pomógłbyś mi lepiej, zamiast gadać o polityce, przecież ten bajzel to po tobie.

Miała wrażenie, że elfowi ulżyło, gdy dostał polecenie. Coś do roboty. Wstał i bez słowa, karnie, zaczął robić porządek. Brudne pakuły do kosza, zamieść podłogę – szło mu to nawet sprawnie, a Shani, jakoś tak już wyzbyta choćby cienia lęku, zajęła się przyrządzeniem czegoś do zjedzenia. Z absurdalnie ubawionym „Isengrim Faoiltiarna zamiata mi podłogę, Isengrim Faoiltiarna zamiata mi podłogę" dźwięczącym w głowie.

Być może był to objaw szoku.

— Dobra. To tu jest kolacja. Śniadanie. Podkurek. Coś. Ja nie z soli ani z dworu pochodzę, nie mam pojęcia, jak się po pańsku obżarstwo w środku nocy nazywa. Coś. — Wskazała ręką na chleb, ser, wędzone wędliny. — Tutaj masz na drogę. Zbilansowane, wysokokaloryczne, niepsujące się. Na jakieś trzy dni ci powinno starczyć.

Obrzucił przygotowaną paczuszkę nieuważnym spojrzeniem.

— Na sześć. Albo i tydzień. — Przeniósł wzrok na Shani. — Nie miałem ostatnio szczęścia jadać pełnowartościowych posiłków. Dziękuję.

„Dziękuję" było bardzo poważne i ścisnęło Shani serce. Przez chwilę. W drugiej chwili przypomniała sobie, że elf przyszedł tutaj, chcąc ukraść kury, a na jej widok zareagował chęcią mordu.

— Zabiłeś ludzi podczas tej swojej ucieczki? — spytała ostro, zła raczej na siebie niż na niego.

Patrzył na nią długo. Usiadł, sięgnął po jedzenie, nadal patrzył i milczał. Shani nie odwróciła wzroku i elf wreszcie bąknął ze znużeniem:

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

— Czyli tak.

— Ukrywam się. Morderstwa ściągnęłyby mi śledczych na kark. Staram się raczej unikać... kontaktu. I będę się starał. Zresztą, ci żołnierze, których leczyliście na froncie, też już wrócili do swojego fachu.

Nadal nie zaprzeczył, ale dziewczyna nie chciała naciskać. Toż była jedną z najlepszych studentek na roku, potrafiła wyciągać wnioski. Zwłaszcza te oczywiste.

— A teraz?

Skrzywił się. Shani ani drgnęła.

— Byłam na froncie, nie takie blizny widziałam. Nie próbuj mnie straszyć. Odpowiedz.

— Byłem już zmęczony. W okolicy bandy grasantów, dezerterzy, na jedną sam mało nie wpadłem.

— Uznałeś, że rabunek i ewentualne trupy pójdą na nich?

Nie odpowiedział. Jadł. Shani rozejrzała się po chacie, machinalnie usiadła naprzeciwko. Dobra, co było, a nie jest, nie liczy się w rejestr. Zabiłby ją, gdyby się nie dogadali, bywa. Dogadali się przecież. Powiedział to „szkoda", wyraził żal, może faktycznie planował tylko ukraść parę kur. Co się nie stało, to się nie...

— Przepraszam, że cię zrywałem w środku nocy do pracy.

Że też akurat za to postanowił przepraszać, doprawdy.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedziała machinalnie. — Nawet dobrze, miałam coś do roboty, przypomniałam sobie... W Oxenfurcie brałam dyżur za dyżurem, nockę za nocką, w szpitalu nigdy spokoju nie było, a teraz...

Urwała. Elf pokiwał głową, przełknął kęs chleba.

— A teraz jesteś tutaj. I nie sypiasz. Godzinę już chyba światło się tutaj pali i nawet się nie przejęłaś, że ktoś zauważy, że się zaniepokoi.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tutejsi mocno sypiają.

— I wiedzą, że ty właśnie nie.

Tym razem ona zmilczała.

— To przez Brennę? — spytał, wycierając talerzem kromką chleba. — Przez to, że leczyliście wszystkich? Zesłali cię tutaj? Północnym królom to...

Shani uderzyła pięścią w stół.

— Przez Brennę — oznajmiła. — Ale nie przez królów, nic mi o królach nie mów, oni nasze przysięgi uszanowali i nie przysyłali zbirów, żeby dorzynali rannych! Nie północni... nie nasi królowie pogwałcili świętość szpitala polowego! Nie nasi królowie...

— Już rozumiem.

Umilkła natychmiast od tego beznamiętnego głosu.

— Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna — stwierdził elf, skończywszy posiłek. — To przyjemna wioska. Dobra na nowe życie. Na pewno będzie ci się tutaj wiodło. Pani.

Ta konkluzja – znów absolutna pewność w tonie – wywołała w Shani atak śmiechu. To i może trochę też nerwy. Atak śmiechu jej samej wydał się nierozsądny, bo pułkownik Faoiltiarna, Żelazny Wilk, mógł pewnie poczuć urazę. Licho wie, jak mógł na taką urazę zareagować.

Ale to jednak zabawne było, pomyłka wypowiedziana z takim przekonaniem.

— Niczego tutaj nie będę zaczynać — wyrzuciła z siebie przez kolejne chichoty Shani. — To jest tylko... przerwa. Aż nie... odpocznę. Zamierzam wrócić do Oxenfurtu, leczyć i prowadzić badania naukowe na naszym uniwersytecie. A może nawet zostać któregoś dnia rektorem.

Jeśli był zaskoczony czy urażony nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Po prostu skinął głową. Z namysłem. Dziewczynie natychmiast wróciła czujność.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać do świtu, przespać się. Na łóżku. Licho wie, kiedy ci się następne trafi. Mieszkańcy wiedzą, że do późna pracuję, przed dziewiątą do mnie nie zachodzą.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie ufasz mi niby? — dopytała; nawet uprzejmie, nie miała siły na obrażanie się.

— Lekarce spod Brenny? Która mi opatrzyła rany i nakarmiła? Tutaj, na krańcu światów, leczącej nadszarpnięte przez moją brygadę nerwy? Wiele w życiu widziałem prowokacji, ale nigdy aż tak absurdalnej. Wobec czego ufam. Ale nie chcę powiększać mojego długu.

A jednak udało się mu wytrącić ją z równowagi. Utalentowany.

— To nie jest dług — palnęła gniewnie. — To jest podarunek. Ja przecież wiem, że ty mi tego nigdy nie oddasz, nie będziesz miał jak. Nie liczę na zwrot. Nie życzę sobie zwrotu. Nie chcę mieć z twoją brygadą nic wspólnego — dodała pod wpływem wizji havekarów nachodzącym ją ze skrwawionym towarem jako spłatą. — Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Skinął głową.

— I ja nie potrzebuję więcej ludzkich podarków. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu źle się dla mnie ich przyjmowanie kończyło. Ale za te ci, pani, dziękuję. Będę je miał w pamięci.

Patrzyła, jak wstaje, zarzuca kapotę, rzuca pożegnalną formułkę, wychodzi. I dopiero, gdy od zamknięcia drzwi minęło parę chwil, gdy musiał już być daleko, pozwoliła sobie zacząć myśleć, że może popełniła błąd. Że może jutro po nią przyjdą. Wiewiórki albo żołnierze.

Ale spała już do rana dobrze. Rankiem zaś u drzwi czekali tylko mieszkańcy z pytaniem, czy idzie nad rzekę prać, razem ze wszystkimi kobietami.

'

'

Nim napisano jej „wracaj" minęło jeszcze parę miesięcy. A to i tak szybkie przywołanie, twierdziła Juszczka, jedynie ze względu na zarazę.

'

'

Kolejny rok Shani spędziła zabiegana niemal tak bardzo, jak zaraz po wojnie. Ale tym razem z koniecznymi przerwami na regenerację. Przynajmniej sześć godzin snu dziennie. Nie była na froncie. Znajdzie się zawsze ktoś, kto ją zastąpi przy przepisywaniu syropów na kaszel. Nawet jeśli tym kimś nigdy już nie będzie Milo. Ani Iola. Ani Marti... I na takie myśli pomagała tylko praca.

Dlatego kiedy do dziewczyna przyszedł list tak wypchany, że przypominał prawie paczkę – żeby to jeden! codziennie przychodziły listy, jej badania budziły zainteresowanie akademików, jej figura kolegów z pracy – odłożyła go po prostu na stosik i zapomniała. Dopiero Olszka, przydzielona administracyjnie współlokatorka, zwróciła uwagę na pieczęci graniczne.

— Ojej, to aż z Zerrikanii!

Ale nawet wtedy Shani się niespecjalnie zdziwiła. Prychnęła, że to pewnie reklamy cudotwórców.

W środku nie było informacji o właśnie wygranych dziesięciu tysiącach talarów. W środku były próbki roślin. Do każdej dołączona karteczka z opisem ziela i właściwościami, jakie przypisuje mu zerrikańska tradycja.

To wreszcie dziewczynę zaskoczyło. Dostęp do zerrikańskiej wiedzy był słaby, chociaż po Północy krążyły plotki o niesamowitych zdolnościach tamtejszych uczonych. A tutaj – zioła. Opisane. Oczywiście tradycyjne opisy trzeba będzie zweryfikować, ale sama taka szansa...

— Ej, a list cię nic nie obchodzi? Tylko próbki? Bezlitosna z ciebie kobieta, Shani!

Olszka była porządną dziewczyną, nawet nie rzuciła okiem na cudzą korespondencję. Dzięki bogom. Bo Shani, gdy zaczęła czytać, zmiękły kolana. Byłoby, gdyby się ktoś dowiedział...

„Nie wiem, czy ucieszy cię wiadomość, że dotarłem do celu bezpiecznie. Ani, że poznałem po drodze ludzi, którzy znają ludzi, którzy znają... I et cetera doszedłem do tego, jak nazywa się ruda lekarka spod Brenny, prowadząca potem badania – urlop był wszak, wedle moich informatorów, naukowy? – w Młodoczynie.

Nie chciałaś myśleć o naszym spotkaniu jako długu, stąd nie będę nalegał, byś potraktowała te zioła i informacje jako zapłatę. Nalegałbym jednak, żebyś widziała w tym podarek od kogoś, kto zaczął nowe życie w nowym świecie.

Niektórym z moich znajomych nadal leży na sercu dobro Północy. Sądzą oni, że wiedza, która płynie ze zbadania właściwości zerrikańskich roślin, mogłaby się walnie przyczynić do odbudowy północnych królestw, do ich rozwoju i ogólnego dobrobytu. Ja sam pozostaję neutralny tak w ocenie przydatności próbek, jak w ocenie szczytności celu – moi znajomi zapewniają jednak, że chętnie będą ci wysyłać dalsze interesujące informacje, okazy i wiadomości. Ściśle medyczne, rzecz jasna. Nie śmiałbym kalać lekarzy spod Brenny wplątywaniem ich w politykę.

Jeśli byłabyś zainteresowana, pisz na adres podany na kopercie. Pani.

Pozostaję wdzięczny, skoro nie mogę dłużnikiem,

Wolf".

Stałe dostawy wiedzy opisanych próbek byłyby nie tyle ciekawostką, co fundamentem pod długoletnie badania. Fascynujące. Adres zwrotny mówił o jakimś Sigim Reuvenie. To nazwisko z czymś się Shani kojarzyło.

— Reuven? Ten były sekretarz Dijkstry, co go teraz trzymają w ciupie. — Olszkę trochę obchodziła polityka, a jeszcze więcej plotki. — Szybko to on z niej nie wyjdzie, oj nie...

— Aż takie są kary za związki z Dijkstrą?

— Pewnie! Od razu Drakenborg. Filippa cięta na niego okrutnie. Nadal. Chyba jej nigdy nie przejdzie. Wiesz, jak to z kobietami i kochankami... A jeszcze czarodziejki! Długo żyją, to i zawsze pamiętliwe!

— Aha.

Shani pomyślała o wielkiej tajemnicy zerrikańskiej wiedzy. O chorych. O nowej zarazie. O Brennie. O Filippie dobijającej rannych na ulicy.

O jej karierze naukowej musieli pomyśleć Juszczka z Holtzem.

'

'

— To jest bezcenna wiedza. Szansa na zmianę kierunku badań. Nadrobienie wieków zaległości, wieków niedostatecznego kontaktu. — Holtz był chyba tak podekscytowany, jak sama dziewczyna.

— A dla ciebie przepustka do profesury, jeśli nie stanowiska dziekana. Tylko to, mówisz, politycznie szemrane?

Shani potaknęła. Nie potrzebowała podawać szczegółów. Do Zerrikanii po ostatnich zmianach uciekło wielu ludzi. Nawet niektórzy akademicy. Filippa żyła długo, zdążyła zakarbować sobie w pamięci niejedną urazę, o czym wszyscy mogli się przekonać, gdy zbrakło tonującego jej wpływy i działania Dijkstry.

Vaarne przez chwilę stukała palcami po blacie biurka. Pewnie ją irytuję, myślała nerwowo Shani, jak tak stoję i nic nie mówię, nic nie robię, tylko przychodzę z problemem i...

— Czyli potrzebujesz miejsca, gdzie będziesz mogła prowadzić badania. Miejsca, skąd będziesz mogła się z nami obficie dzielić wynikami tych badań. Miejsca poza zasięgiem najbardziej jawnych wpływów Filippy.

— Nie ma takiego miejsca? — zapytała Shani; wolała być z góry przygotowana na rozczarowanie.

Holtz się uśmiechnął.

— Skądże znowu. Napiszę do szpitala w Wyzimie, zawsze tam potrzebują ludzi, wyposażenie w laboratoriach prywatnych jest co najmniej przyzwoite – dyrekcja umożliwi pani dostęp – a Foltest wie, jak sobie radzić z czarodziejami.

— I z każdym innym — mruknęła Juszczka. — Ale tym się, fortunnie, nie będziesz zajmowała. Żadnej polityki, Shani. Odsyłaj Jego Wysokość do czarodziejek, kapłanów albo przynajmniej dyrektora, choćby przyszedł cię prosić o najprostszy eliksir na katar czy potencję.


	14. Chapter 14

Fikaton nada przynosi plon! Dzień czwarty, promptem była karta tarota "dwa miecze" (z obrazkiem rudej, smukłej dziewczyny na śniegu).

Fik do samych źródeł źródeł, można rzec. ;)

I tym razem jedna z tych rzeczy, co to je miałam napisać od wieków i byłam pewna, że na napiszę - przyszła nam kiedyś z Hasz do głowy, kiedy się razem wygłupiałyśmy dyskutowałyśmy na sieriozne world-buildingowe tematy. Hegel tam pewnie był. I Heidegger. Na pewno. Na pewno.

* * *

**Kły**

* * *

Garwin nie łudził się, że go co innego niż śmierć czeka. Król miłościwy, pewnie, co ma chłop nie być miłościwy, jak mu tak w życiu dobrze, ciepło, syto i pochędożyć za darmochę wolno – ale Garwin w pijackiej burdzie zaciukał dwóch takich jednych. Niskich. Pijany był, myślał, że krasnoludy czy niziołki, a wyszło, że to chędożone ludzkie karły. Za zabójstwo dwóch ludzi zwyczajną karą była śmierć, Garwin nie umia łzaś ani pisać, ani czarować – nic nie miał, co by go ocalić mogło.

Ledwie go więc wzięli do więzienia, jął kombinować, jak tu uniknąć najgorszego z rysujących się przed nim losów. Udawał, że je, a tak naprawdę posiłki wylewał do kąta na siki i rzygi. Specjalnie przebywał przy wszystkich charczących, plujących, pokrytych parchami, wynędzniałych więźniach, takich, co to było widać, że lada dzień nogi wyciągną, a choroby sieją niby rolnik zboże. Pieniądze, które mu przez dobrych ludzi podrzucała matka, w całości wydawał na najpodlejsze alkohole i najbardziej zanieczyszczone narkotyki.

Dni komisji lekarskich były niezapowiadane, niby to, żeby skazańcy nie domyślali się daty egzekucji. Garwin, gdy go od kart odciągnięto, od razu jednak, prewencyjnie i słusznie, zaczął pluć, charczeć, ciężko oddychać, niby to słabnąć, powłócząc nogami, pot ocierać z czoła, a przed komisją lekarską nawet udał atak czegoś i pianę z ust toczył.

Komisji to nie wzruszyło. Kazali strażnikom oblać delikwenta lodowatą wodą, wsadzić kołek między zęby, przywiązać do łóżka, po czym przystąpili do spokojnych, metodycznych badań. Mruczeli przy tym pod nosem jakieś dziwne, obce słowa, brzmiące jak straszne zaklęcia. Garwin się zląkł, że to naprawdę magia i zaraz wszystkie jego szachrajstwa wyjdą na jaw.

Sprawa trwała co najmniej kilkanaście pacierzy. A tak się przynajmniej przerażonemu więźniowi zdawało. Wreszcie najstarszy, najbardziej zasuszony lekarz zmarszczył nos, skrzywił się i warknął w stronę strażników:

— Wy ich nie pilnujecie, szelmy! Przestępcy na wolności tłuści, rumiani i weseli jak wieprzki chodzą, a po paru dniach w więzieniu niby już wszyscy – kaleki i inwalidzi?! Niby im chleb miłościwego pana szkodzi? — Zamachał rękoma; gdyby Garwin się tak nie bał, to wybuchnąłby śmiechem. — Ile ten w ciemnicy siedział? Dwa tygodnie niecałe! A już mamy obraz żałosny, poważne niedożywienie, zanik mięśni, do tego po cerze widać, że syfu... chorób zakaźnych nałapał! Całkiem się nie nadaje! Zabierzcie go na koło czy szubienicę...

Garwin odetchnął. Strażnicy z kolei tłumaczyli:

— Ale czy to ma jakie znaczenie? Przecież ona byle czym się nażreć może, nic jej nie zaszkodzi, a jak zaszkodzi, to tym lepiej...

Stary lekarz zmierzył mówiącego surowym spojrzeniem.

— Oj, Jontek, żebym ja królowi nie doniósł... Co ty sobie myślisz, że królewna jakieś zakażone, niepełnowartościowe, nadgniłe mięso będzie jadła? A ostatnio coś gorzej wygląda, kudły... włosy jej zmatowiały, pazury się kruszą, czy coś takiego... Nieistotne. Jego wysokość się martwi. Kazał ułożyć dietę, ułożyliśmy, ale co z tego, skoro nie potraficie dopilnować, żeby więźniowie nie łapali żadnych świństw i mieli odpowiedni poziom czerwonych krwinek? Żelaza? Witamin oraz tłuszczu? Oj, Jontek, uważaj, bo jak król dojdzie do wniosku, że trzeba mu zdrajców na poprawę kondycji córki szukać, to nie wiem, nie wiem, co z tobą będzie...

* * *

Chciałam napisać, że specjalnie dla Hasz nie ma żadnego elfika, ale uświadomiłam sobie, że i tak jest, ekhm, szowinizm systemowo-obyczajowy, a to praktycznie jak elfik. Szlag.


	15. Chapter 15

Zawsze chciałam napisać coś o trójce kumpli z przełęczy i tym, co dalej było z ich "początkiem pięknej przyjaźni". To tutaj to drobiazg, który nijak nie wyczerpuje tematu, ale od czegoś wszak trzeba zacząć.

Jak już pewnie wszyscy zainteresowani wiedzą, ostatni miesiąc z hakiem był dla mnie bardzo, bardzo trudny. Ani czytać, ani pisać, a i żyć ledwo. Czytanie mi wróciło z dwa tygodnie temu, z pisaniem nadal krucho, ale ten kawałek miałam niemal skończony przed tym załamaniem - i teraz dałam radę dopisać te dwa akapity i poprawić.

Jasne, gdybym się czuła dobrze, to pozmieniałabym wiele i to pewnie byłoby lepsze. Ale nie czuję się, a głupio było mi nie kończyć, kiedy tak mało brakło. Plus wiem, że niektórzy czekają na cokolwiek ode mnie, choćby to cokolwiek miało być drobiażdżkiem. ;)

* * *

**Koń**

* * *

Isengrim Faolitiarna był wdzięczny Zerrikanii za sporo rzeczy. Niektóre z nich były wielkie i ważne, inne błahe i drobne, a jeszcze inne zbyt skomplikowane, by upchnąć je w tym podziale.

Na przykład było bardzo dobrym, że wszystkie podręczniki oraz słowniki, które zdołali zdobyć za przełączą, tłumaczyły z jednego wschodniego języka na inny. Dukali dzięki temu we trzech, wpatrując się w płynne, miękkie znaki z solidarnym niezrozumieniem, które tubylcy brali za ciężki przypadek tępoty, bo żeby nie pojmować, czym się różni „si" od „sj" i „syi", to trzeba być mocno brakującym w umie.

Zerrikania nie miała żadnych elementarzy ani podręczników w językach północnych – głównie dlatego, że nie prowadziła dość intensywnej wymiany kulturalno-handlowej – co mogło się wydawać nieistotne. Ale z drugiej strony, kiedy Isengrim wyobrażał sobie upokorzenie, jakie odczuwałby, kiedy musiałby głośno i powoli dukać, a „Sigi" i Boreas czytaliby płynnie, bez najmniejszego wysiłku, pewnie nawet po cichu... Z tej strony rzeczy zdawała się całkiem poważna.

Isengrim mówił bowiem, owszem, w paru dialektach północnych i starszej mowie, załapał tyle nilfgaardzkich naleciałości, że kiedy chciał, mógł uchodzić za mieszkańca Cesarstwa, potrafił się skomunikować w prostym krasnoludzkim, a teraz, po paru tygodniach wygnania, zaczynał już sobie radzić z językami wschodnimi – ale jego umiejętności czytania zatrzymały się na etapie trochę dalszym niż sylabizowanie, a pisał w ogóle koślawo. Czytał powoli, niekiedy przeciągając sylaby. I na głos. Raczej wspólny oraz nilfgaardzki niż starszą mowę, bo tę zdecydowanie rzadziej widywał – właściwie ostatni raz ją widział w okolicach późnego dzieciństwa, jak mu przewodniczący gminy starannie wypisał na tabliczce, kazał się wyuczyć liter, bo to dziedzictwo – a alfabety Cesarstwa oraz elfów jednak się różniły.

Reuven – Djikstra, ale zdecydowanie wygodniej żyło się bez tej myśli – jak to szpieg, czytać musiał dużo i nawet po cichu; Isengrim widział to zresztą po irytacji, w jaką wprawiała teraz Sigiego konieczność czytania – powtarzania po nielicznych tłumaczach – na głos z kompletnie obcych podręczników, brak natychmiastowego zrozumienia.

Boreas dostał porządną, żołnierską edukację, a w jej skład w Nilfgaardzie, inaczej niż w Redanii, wchodziło pozwanie liter. Cesarstwo od jakichś dwóch pokoleń starało się usilnie zwalczyć analfabetyzm przynajmniej wśród wojska i szeroko pojętej administracji.

Isengrim umiał... cóż. Umiał się zachowywać jak elf – do tego wystarczyła obserwacja reszty Aen Seidhe. Cynizmu, wiedzy o przeszłości, rozumienia mechanizmów historii ani opanowania w obliczu pocisków zawistnego losu nie trzeba się uczyć z książek. Dukać te literki nauczyli go rodzice, ale, zajęci walką o byt tudzież wychowaniem synów, niewiele mieli czasu na takie luksusowe fanaberie. Pokazali mu, stwierdzili, że sylabizuje, czyli potrafi właściwie więcej niż przeciętny człowiek, dobra, dziedzictwo przodków zostało przekazane, dobra, pokolenia się nie całkiem zdegenerują, świetnie, czas wracać do roboty, na książki wszak i tak pieniędzy nie ma. Ojciec robił beczki dla wsi i dworu, matka szyła, Isengrim, zgodnie z wszelką logiką, też powinien robić beczki. Tego się przyuczał.

Oficerem w Scoia'tael został, bo mieli z bratem konia, a brat był młodszy. Konia mieli, bo go ukradli. Z dworu.

Gdyby Isengrim kiedykolwiek zaczął się zastanawiać nad obrotami sfer przeznaczenia, które wywiodły go do rangi pułkownika Cesarstwa, legendy partyzantki, sławy Żelaznego Wilka, a wreszcie wygnania i koleżeństwa z redańskim arcyszpiegiem oraz nilfgaardzkim żołnierzem – wówczas być może by się zdumiał. Albo oszalał.  
Fortunnie jeśli coś mu z tych dziecinnych lat z Dh'oinne zostało, to chłopska zdolność do ignorowania spraw skomplikowanych, abstrakcyjnych i dziwnych, kiedy zaczynają zawadzać – dla niepoznaki, żeby wyglądała na tradycję Aen Seidhe, przemianowana na „obojętność wobec świata", „fatalizm" i ogólne „oddanie przeznaczeniu".

A teraz bloede carme przyniosło mu usłużnego handlarza, jednego z tych nielicznych tłumaczy z języków wschodnich na wspólny i starszo-nilfgaardzką, który postanowił sprawić niespodziankę swoim „najdroższym przyjaciołom i najlepszym klientom".

Zdobył w Azirze, jednym z największych miast Zerrikanii, podręczniki i elementarze pisane starszą mową. Z hen ichaer jakieś, skąpe bo skąpe, kontakty ludzie wschodu mieli. Istniały podręczniki. Przestarzałe o dekady, niemniej zawsze prościej to niż odcyfrowywać nieznane znaki, przekładane piąte przez dziesiąte przez kaleczących wspólny lub starszą mieszkańców.

Sigi z Boreasem się ucieszyli. Isengrim mniej. Oznajmił gładko, że na widok matczynej mowy czuje wzruszenie, którego głębi i subtelności Dh'oinne pojąć nie są zdolne, że owym wzruszeniem nie zamierza się dzielić z nikim, przynajmniej na razie, więc będzie napawał się dźwiękiem hen linge w samotności. Po czym chwycił książkę i zatrzasnął się w wynajętej izbie.

Co było pewnym błędem strategicznym, bo przecież był wieczór. Na wynajmowanie trzech pokoi nie mieli pieniędzy. Nocą Sigi z Boreasem przyjdą spać, każą mu gasić światło w cholerę i tyle z tej jego nauki – zamierzał wykuć podręcznik na pamięć, a potem udawać, że płynnie czyta – zostanie.

Cóż, trudno, jeśli wyuczy się kilku pierwszych rozdziałów, to z pewnością na parę dni wystarczy.

Tylko ta starsza z podręcznika nijak nie przypominała starszej, którą znał Isengrim. Brzmiała raczej jak ta dostojna wersja, której przewodniczący gminy używał przy uroczystościach. A miejscami nie brzmiała w ogóle.

Być może Isengrim był właśnie na najlepszej drodze do odkrycia w sobie utajonej duszy lingwisty. Być może. Drogę ową zabarykadowało mu jednak przeznaczenie – znowu – w postaci Sigiego, po niecałych dwóch godzinach wchodzącego, bez pytania i bez pardonu, do ich wspólnej izby.

Isengrim obrzucił go chłodnym, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem. Djikstra... Reuven... niestety się nie speszył.

— Pamiętasz, jak na przełęczy przyrzekliśmy sobie przyjaźń? — walnął prosto z mostu.

Isengrim, rzecz prosta, pamiętał.

— A dwa dni później napadli nas głodni i nieźle uzbrojeni współucieknierzy? Bracia imigranci?

Potaknął.

— I pamiętasz, że wtedy walczyliśmy ramię w ramię i solidarnie daliśmy im odpór vel łupnia? Nie szczędząc przy tym sił, zdrowie i życie narażając dla naszego małego triumwiratu na uchodźstwie?

Skinął głową.

— To czemu teraz zakładasz, że cię zrobimy, rzeknę po żołniersku, w chuja? Myślisz, że Boreasowi wygodnie się bez ruszania wargami czyta? Albo że świętej pamięci Vizimir nie podszeptywał sobie przy przeglądaniu brewiarza?

Teraz Isengrim zamarł. Ale nie było sensu zaprzeczać, należało raczej przejść do praktycznej strony zagadnienia.

— Od kiedy wiecie?

— Czy Boreas wie, wątpię. A ja... — Sigi podrapał się po brodzie. — Ujmę tak: wiedziałem, że z ciebie żaden elfi arystokrata, bo nikt z waszych elit nie poszedł do walki, w Dol Blathannie siedzieli. Wiedziałem, jaki jest poziom edukacji nieludzi na Północy. Wiedziałem, że grupy prześladowane uczą się zwykle, z braku struktury oficjalnej, poprzez przekaz ustny. Pismo wszak zdradza sekrety każdemu, kto na nie trafi. Mowa jest bezpieczniejsza. Wiedziałem to wszystko, więc „kiedy" jest niewłaściwym postawieniem sprawy.

Isengrim się uśmiechnął. Teraz, kiedy sprawa się już wydała, przeznaczenie nadeszło, nie było sensu stroszyć piórek, unosić się honorem czy lamentować, w skrócie: powiększać rozmiaru własnej głupoty.

— Czyli cały czas pozwalałeś mi robić z siebie durnia. Tak na dobry początek tego naszego nowego życia.

Ot, wszystko. Drobiazg, na dobrą sprawę, on wszak z Boreasem też na przełęczy durnia z Djikstry zrobił tą sprawą ze szczurem. Sigi wszakże rzucił się zaprzeczać. Sigi rzucił się odgrywać nie mędrca, a swojaka. U Sigiego, nie wolno o tym zapominać, wszystko było odgrywaniem.

— Jakiego durnia? Przy czytaniu ich elementarza wszyscy tak samo dukamy, a północnej książki nie miałem w ręku od ponad kwartału! I przed kim niby tego durnia z siebie zrobiłeś? Przed tutejszymi, którzy nawet nie znają naszego języka i wszystkich nas mają za bandę chamowatych kretynów, bo mylimy ichni „zakręt" z ichnią „kurwą"? Przed Boreasem, który do końca życia, choćby się mu najpomyślniej ułożyło, nigdy nawet nie zbliżyłby się do tytułu pułkownika? Wolf — dodał, jak zawsze, kiedy chciał elfa zmiękczyć — nikt tutaj nie zwraca uwagi, czy jesteśmy erudytami większymi od samego Emhyra, czy chłopami oderwanymi od pługa, „lewo" i „prawo" rozróżniającymi na „siano" i „słoma". Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Mają nas bowiem, wystaw sobie, głęboko w dupie.

— Ale ty wiedziałeś. I nie powiedziałeś.

— A ty nie wrzuciłeś mnie do mrowiska celem prewencyjnego sprawdzenia, co wiem i ile powiem. Weźmy to za objaw obopólnej dobrej woli. — Reuven wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli potrzebujesz upewnienia od człowieka, w co szczerze wątpię, to nie, Wolf, nie mam za cię istotę głupią. Mam cię za istotę inteligentną, rozsądną i posiadającą rozległą wiedzę na tematy, w których moja wiedza jest znikomą, która to istota nie miała czasu wszakże czytać bzdur w stylu romansideł czy patriotycznych ogłoszeń, ponieważ zajęta była działaniem. Co jest zresztą, moim zdaniem, jednym z przejawów inteligencji tudzież rozsądku. Też bym tak wolał.

— „Też byś tak wolał". Zaiste. — Isengrm uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Ale czytasz płynnie.

— Wymóg związany z uczestnictwem w balach i zjazdach czarodziejek. Na takich spędach przynajmniej połowę czasu trzeba spędzić na ichniej odmianie dyskusji o dupie Maryni, którą to odmianą jest dyskusja o najnowszej powieści, tomiku poezji albo prądzie filozoficznym. Ewentualnie można jeszcze pogadać o pogodzie i chorobach. Tylko trzeba uważać, żeby nie pomieszać tematów. „Ładna dzisiaj pogoda, zachmurzenie akurat takie relatywne i przyjemne, ale ten wczorajszy solipsyzm zalega mi na żołądku".

Uśmiech Faoiltiarny, kompletnie wbrew jego woli, przeszedł z ironicznego w trochę szczerze rozbawiony.

— Ten podręcznik to jest starsza sprzed wieku czy dwóch. Do tego jakiś dialekt, pewnie źle zapisany. Nikt z nas tego płynnie nie przeczyta. Pewnie nawet Wiedzący by się potykał. On z kolei o błędy. Szczaj na podręcznik. Przywieźli dostawę wina, któryś z gości własnoręcznie pędzoną nalewkę z... z tych ich owoców stawia – w życiu takiej nie piliśmy, chodź, bo ci okazja przepadnie. Uspokoisz Boreasa, on się turbuje, a to przecież dobre chłop, jadłem się na przełęczy podzielił, nie ma go co w nasze wewnętrzne i słusznie minione spory wciągać.

Zabawne, że tak chętnie powoływali się na tego Boreasa i przypisywali mu wszystkie możliwe cnoty. Zabawne, bo zwykłych nilfgaardzkich żołnierzy nie spotykało się wszak, umykających, na wiadomej przełęczy. Zwykli żołnierze nigdy nie usłyszeliby elfich kroków. Z tego całego Muna – o ile to prawdziwe nazwisko – było pewnie niezłe ziółko. Chwast na zdrowej łące społeczeństwa tak bujny, jak z pozostałej dwójki.

Ale cóż, „Chodź, nie ma co się boczyć, martwisz skrytobójcę, masowego mordercę i – lub – zdrajcę stanu?" brzmiałoby jakoś mniej przekonująco. A tak, to co miał powiedzieć biedny Aen Seidhe, który faktycznie skorzystał był z uprzejmości Boreasa i poczęstował się tym szczurem?

Zamknął podręcznik. Powstrzymał się od pogłaskania okładki.

— Daj znać — jak tam było temu karczmarzowi? — Efrelowi, niech szykuje te swoje delicje. Zaraz schodzę.


End file.
